La Ville Fantôme
by Sitatu
Summary: Shaoran Sakura Kurogané Fye et Mokona arrivent dans une nouvelle dimension à la recherche des plumes de Sakura. Tandis que Shakura Shaoran et Mokona cherchent la plume, Fye fait une petite dépression et Kuro-chan doit s'occuper de lui. Kurofay et Sakuora
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : La ville fantôme**

**Auteur : Sitatu**

**Inspiration : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Couples : SakuraXshaoran, MokonaXbouteille de sake (lol je déconne), et bien évidemment Kurofay !**

**Rating : y a du M de temps en temps**

**Disclaimer : Les persos de Clamp appartiennent à Clamp et pas à moi**

**Note de l'auteur : Je mettrai la suite au fur et à mesure des reviews**

**La ville fantôme**

**Part 1**

La bouche de Mokona venait de recracher les quatre voyageurs inter-dimensionnels sur un terrain herbeux, en plein milieu de nulle part. L'atterrissage fut violent et tandis que Shaoran avait amorti la chute de la princesse, Kurogané, lui, était lourdement tombé sur le magicien. Le guerrier était allongé sur son compagnon et leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Réalisant la situation, Kurogané se mit à rougir et s'apprêta à se relever, mais avant qu'il n'en ait l'occasion, le blondinet se plaignit : « Non, Kuro-rin ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ! Pas maintenant je te dis, je suis fatigué ! Tu m'écrases en plus... ôte toi de là !

- Kuro papa veut faire un bébé à Fye maman ! Claironna Mokona. Kuro-papa veut faire un béééééééééééééééééééééééé ». La litanie de la créature fut interrompue par un ninja furieux qui s'était finalement relevé et avait sauté sur la boule de poiles pour l'étriper. _Comme si je pouvais désirer un être aussi faux que lui !_ Pensa le guerrier.

Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient, Fye se mit en position assise et se perdit dans ses pensées, un air triste se peignit sur son visage. Shaoran le vit et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le magicien reprit l'expression enjouée qu'il avait à son habitude et fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comprenant que Fye ne se confirait pas à lui, Shaoran se détourna pour s'occuper de Sakura qui était toujours endormie depuis qu'elle avait récupéré sa plume dans le monde précédent.

Lorsque Moko-chan réussit à échapper à son persécuteur, il se glissa dans les vêtements de Shaoran, et ce dernier lui demanda : « Y a-t-il une plume de Sakura dans les parages ?

- Piouu ! Oui ! Mokona sent de la magie qui provient de làààààààà ! Répondit la boule de poils montrant de ses oreilles une petite ville au loin.

- Hé bien, mettons nous en route, proposa le ninja. »

Shaoran prit la princesse dans ses bras et s'apprêta à partir, mais voyant que Fye ne se levait pas, le guerrier s'inquiéta, « Tu t'es fait très mal en tombant ?

- Ça ira, le rassura le magicien.

- Alors debout ! » Ordonna son compagnon de voyage en le prenant par les épaules et le mettant sur ses jambes.

Ils étaient las tous les trois ; Kurogané portait la princesse toujours inconsciente et Mokona dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Fye. La plume n'avait pas été simple à récupérée dans le monde qu'ils venaient de quitter et la dizaine de kilomètres qui les séparaient de la ville leur parurent très long. Après avoir traversé le pré où ils avaient atterris, ils rejoignirent une route mal entretenue. Le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux était bien étrange : les cultures semblaient avoir été abandonnées, ils passèrent à côté de rizières asséchés et de champs de blé sauvage. Ils ne croisèrent personne et ne dirent mot ; le silence n'était perturbé que par le chant des oiseaux. Mais sous le soleil couchant, la scène avait un air de paradis perdu.

Après deux heures de marche, ils atteignirent enfin la bourgade et furent étonnés de constater que toutes les habitations devant lesquelles ils passaient semblaient abandonnées. Le ventre de Shaoran se mit à grogner et celui du magicien lui fit écho, ce qui réveillé la boule de poile. Voyant cela, le ninja lui posa une question : « La magie que tu sens est-elle maléfique ?

- Non... je sens une plume à quelque part en ville, mais je ne sais pas trop où... répondit-il

- Alors pourquoi cette ville est elle déserte ? Se demanda Kurogané. On dirait que les habitants ont tous disparus... » Le ventre de Fye gronda à nouveau et le guerrier repris : « Entrons à quelque part, faisons à manger et repartons chercher la plume demain, je vais finir par avoir des crampes à force de porter la princesse et les deux autres vont bientôt mourir de faim !

- Et Mokona a soif ! » S'exclama la créature s'imaginant déjà une bouteille de saké.

Tout le monde ayant approuvé l'idée, ils entrèrent dans la maison la plus proche. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers visiteurs depuis que l'endroit avait été abandonné ; mais c'étaient les premiers visiteurs humains. Ils pouvaient voir que différents animaux avaient pénétré ici pour ravager tout ce qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage et manger les réserves de nourriture de la maison. Kurogané déposa la princesse sur un lit tandis que les autres inspectaient les lieux. En fouillant bien, ils dénichèrent un bocal de riz miraculeusement intact. Ils firent la cuisine puis passèrent à table en silence ; ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour entretenir une conversation. À la fin du repas, Shaoran demanda tout de même : « Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

- Je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour qu'on aille se coucher ! Supposa le magicien. Demain, je m'occuperai de mettre la maison en état, au cas où on devrait passer plusieurs jours ici. Kuro-rin pourrait chercher à manger, pour qu'on ne meure pas de faim...

- Hé ! Pourquoi tu décides à ma place ? Et arrête avec ce surnom débile ! Râla le guerrier.

- ... Toi tu peux visiter la ville, voir si tu trouve des gens et la plume, reprit Fye, faisant fi de l'interruption du ninja. Tu emmèneras Mokona avec toi et la princesse si elle est réveillée. Mokona ne sent rien de maléfique, et s'il y a des problèmes tu sauras la protéger.

- Bien, approuva Shaoran. Bonne nuit alors Fye-san, Kurogané-san, je vais me coucher.

- Bonne nuit Shaoran-kun, le salua le magicien qui se levait pour rejoindre sa chambre lui aussi.

- Bonne nuit, grommela Kurogané, toujours vexé. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : La ville fantôme**

**Auteur : Sitatu alias Kuro-hime des fois.**

**Inspiration : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Couples : Kurofay**

**Rating : pas encore de M, il faut un peu attendre, ils sont lent ces deux ...**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tsubasa appartiennent à Clamp, mais les lapins sont à moi**

**Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques constructives dans vos reviews, je sais que mes histoires sont parfois maladroites et j'aimerai m'améliorer dans le futur.**

**Part 2**

Le lendemain matin fut plus joyeux ; un soleil radieux s'était levé, les oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres et la princesse était réveillée. Étrangement, son sourire parvenait à mettre tout le monde de bonne humeur, Shaoran le premier. En compagnie du magicien, Sakura avait préparé le petit déjeuné avec les moyens du bord, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Devant ce manque de variété, Kurogané décida de suivre le plan de Fye et de chercher de la nourriture ; le riz blanc et le thé ne lui suffisait pas, il avait besoin de viande et de saké ! Les deux adolescents partirent peu après, en quête de la plume, laissant le magicien seul dans la demeure abandonnée.

Fye commença donc à remettre la maison en état. Il prenait son temps pour faire le ménage, non pas parce qu'il aimait ça et qu'il voulait faire un travail soigné, mais plutôt parce qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se remémorait son passé, ces souvenirs douloureux, ceux qu'il cachait derrière son grand sourire. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas cacher son désarroi à ses compagnons. Il commençait à s'attacher à eux, mais il ne devait pas ! Il n'avait pas droit au bonheur. Pourtant ce voyage avait certains aspects agréables, il aimait voyager avec eux : Shaoran, Sakura, l'adorable Mokona et ... Kurogané... Pourtant, penser à eux ne l'apaisait pas, car il ne pouvait aspirer à un futur heureux... Il n'en avait pas le droit, il était coupable, et se devait d'être malheureux...

Reposant son plumeau, il décida de faire une pose et de se préparer un thé. Il se rendit donc à la cuisine et mit de l'eau à bouillir. D'un œil distrait il surveillait le liquide, mais continua en même temps de se torturer l'esprit avec ses pensées obscures. Et pourquoi le visage du ninja revenait sans cesse parasiter ses souvenirs ? Pourquoi le trouvait-il si drôle lorsqu'il se mettait en colère ? Qu'y avait-il dans son regard noir qui lui donnait des frissons lorsqu'il le voyait assis à monter la garde, les sourcils froncés ? Et pourquoi diable pensait-il à lui ? Il ne le méritait pas ! Il ne méritait rien, rien d'autre que la souffrance et le malheur...

Soudain, le fracas d'objets se renversants et un juron hurlé par le magicien rompit le silence de la pièce. Un morceau du plafond était tombé sur la bouilloire et le liquide s'était renversé sur la main de Fye. À bout de nerf, et fou de douleur, il ne put que s'effondrer au sol, déversant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le magicien de remarqua même pas que Kurogané venait de rentrer. Celui-ci, curieux de savoir ce qui faisait tout ce raffut jeta un œil dans la cuisine. Voyant l'état de Fye, il déposa les deux lapins qu'il avait attrapés ainsi que les autres provisions qu'il avait récupérées dans un coin et se mit en quête d'eau froide et de bandages. Le magicien ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsque le ninja posa les bandes de tissu imbibées d'eau froide sur sa main. Son regard, d'abord étonné se fit suppliant, ce qui bouleversa Kurogané. Il n'avait jamais vu le magicien s'abandonner ainsi à ses vrais sentiments. Il avait toujours su que ses sourires étaient feints, mais il ne pouvait rien tant qu'il jouait la comédie. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider si Fye refusait de lui faire part de ses tourments. Mais aujourd'hui, il était là, à terre, brisé, et ses larmes refusaient de se tarir.

Le magicien fixa le guerrier pendant un instant, il n'arrivait pas à faire cesser ses pleurs. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas remarqué son arrivée ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se calmer ? Il avait tellement honte, surtout que sous ses sourcil froncé, Fye pouvait lire de l'inquiétude et même de la ... tendresse ; dans les yeux rouges de Kurogané. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'être consolé ! Mais il avait beau penser cela, ses larmes ne coulèrent que de plus belle et son corps secoué de sanglots, il baissa la tête.

N'y tenant plus, Kurogané, qui s'était assis au sol près du magicien, le serra fort dans ses bras. Son instinct se faisant plus fort que sa volonté, Fye s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la chemise du ninja avec sa main valide. Sans trop réfléchir, Kurogané posa sa tête sur celle du magicien et porta une main à ses cheveux blonds pour les caresser ; ils sentaient bon ; ils avaient une douce odeur de camomille. Le guerrier garda le silence, les mots étaient inutiles, il se balança d'avant en arrière pour bercer l'âme déchirée qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Celle-ci finit par s'abandonner au corps puissant qu'elle agrippait et sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il fut profondément endormi, Kurogané porta le magicien jusque dans sa chambre et l'allongea dans son lit. Là, il le regarda dormir un instant ; son visage semblait tourmenté. Poussé par son instinct, le ninja déposa un baiser sur son front. Fye émit un petit bruit, puis se retourna dans son lit. Le guerrier fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé, car il devait bien s'avouer avoir un peu honte de son geste. Il l'observa encore un moment et vit que son expression s'était un peu apaisée. Rassuré, il quitta la chambre du magicien.

Kurogané retourna dans la cuisine pour réparer le plafond remettre la pièce en ordre. Lorsqu'il eut fini, en fin d'après midi, il commença à préparer les lapins pour le dîner, et c'est à ce moment là que rentrèrent Sakura, Shaoran et Mokona. Ils avaient l'air déçu, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé la plume ; ils s'écroulèrent sur les chaises qui entouraient la table de la cuisine et Shaoran s'exclama : « Cette ville est un vrai labyrinthe ! On voulait revenir pour midi, mais on a eu tellement de mal qu'on vient à peine d'arriver. Il nous faudra plus de temps que prévu pour récupérer la plume... Les architectes de cette ville devaient être ivres lorsqu'ils l'ont construite ! Dans toutes les fouilles archéologiques que j'ai faites, jamais je n'ai vu cela ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que l'endroit soit désert...

- Même Mokona ne pouvait pas aider, dit la boule de poile d'une voix triste.

- Tu as fait de ton mieux, lui assura Sakura. Je meurs de faim, est-ce que je peux vous aider Kurogané-san ?

- Kyaaa ! S'épouvanta Mokona. Kuro-chan cuisine des animaux aussi minions que Mokona !!

- Tais-toi où je te rajoute dans la casserole ! Menaça le ninja. »

La boule de poiles bondit se cacher dans les vêtements du garçon qui le rassura : « Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurogané-san ne te ferai pas de mal, les lapins ne parlent pas, ils ne savent pas ouvrir des portails interdimentionnels et surtout, ils ne boivent pas de saké ! Kurogané ne cuirait pas un de ses compagnons.

- Ouf ! Soupira-t-il. Mais, Kuro-papa, qu'as tu fais de Fye-maman ?

- Il dort, maugréa le guerrier en lançant un regard mauvais à la bestiole.

- Il est malade ? S'inquiéta la princesse.

- Disons que les maisons abandonnées sont plus dangereuses qu'elles ne le paraissent, » répondit-il évasivement. Personne n'insista et Shaoran prépara la table pendant que les deux autres faisaient à manger.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, ils passèrent à table. Enfin réveillé, le magicien les rejoignit peu de temps après, son sourire habituel aux lèvres. Voyant sa main bandée Sakura lui demanda : « Oh Fye-san ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Oh, pas grand chose... répondit-il en riant ; ne sachant pas quoi rajouter.

- Un bout du plafond s'est détaché et ça t'a assommé, expliqua finalement le guerrier pour ne pas mettre le magicien dans l'embarras. Et le thé que tu préparais s'est répandu sur ta main et t'a brûlé...

- Ah, c'est donc pour ça que j'ai aussi mal à la tête ! » S'exclama-t-il sans se défaire de son sourire. Il s'installa en suite à table pour manger le bouillon qu'avaient préparé les deux cuisiniers. Il avait du mal car la main dont il se servait d'habitude pour manger était inutilisable pour le moment.

L'atmosphère était lourde dans la pièce, si Fye tentait de faire la conversation aux deux adolescents, il ne bavardait pas autant que d'habitude et tout le monde en était conscient. Les enfants pensaient que c'était du à son accident, mais Kurogané savait d'où venait la gêne ; il avait observé le magicien pendant tout le repas, mais Fye avait fuit son regard tout du long ; il avait honte... Inquiet pour lui, Mokona lui proposa de retourner se coucher, et à la surprise de tout le monde, il accepta immédiatement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : La ville fantôme**

**Auteur : Sita-chan.**

**Inspiration : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Couples : Kurofay Mokona X bouteille de saké**

**Rating : Mokona se tape une bouteille de sake, mais c'est pas dans ce sens là donc pas encore de M (dans la prochaine partie c'est promis !)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tsubasa appartiennent à Clamp... toujours encore...**

**Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques constructives dans vos reviews, je sais que mes histoires sont parfois maladroites et j'aimerai m'améliorer dans le futur.**

**La suite viendra probablement pas tout de suite vu que j'alterne ma publication avec une autre fic qui est en cour d'écriture. Vu que je suis en période de révisions/exams ça mettra peut-être un peu de temps à venir ...**

**Part 3**

Après le départ du magicien, l'atmosphère fut encore plus tendue, car personne ne parlait plus. Ils rangèrent la table et firent la vaisselle en silence. Voyant que la princesse se faisait du souci, Shaoran décida de divertir son attention en lui parlant du royaume de Clow, de ses fouilles archéologiques ainsi que des livres qu'il avait lu. Kurogané, lui, farfouilla un peu partout à la recherche d'herbes et autres ingrédients et se remit au fourneau. Un Mokona curieux vint l'embêter : « Piou, Kuro-chan à encore faim ? Ça sent bizarre ce que tu cuisines là !

- C'est pas à manger ! Gronda le guerrier.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda la boule de poiles.

- Un onguent, pour la brûlure de Fye, répondit-il sèchement.

- Ça sent quand même pas bon ! S'exclama Mokona.

- Oh la ferme ou je te rajoute dans la casserole, menaça le ninja. » Ne prenant pas le risque de se faire cuire, la bestiole s'enfuit. En chemin, il croisa la réserve de saké que Kurogané avait récupéré le matin même, et décida d'égayer la soirée avec un peu d'alcool. Il rejoignit Shaoran et la princesse et discrètement, il versa un peu du liquide dans leurs verres.

Lorsque Kurogané eut fini sa mixture, il annonça : « Je monte voir Fye, il faut soigner sa blessure et refaire le bandage. Je ne pense pas redescendre, soyez sage.

- Bonne nuit Kurogané-san ! Claironnèrent-ils tous les trois en même temps. »

A l'étage, le ninja frappa à la porte du magicien, « Qui est-ce ? demanda celui-ci.

- Moi, » répondit Kurogané en entrant dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il vit Fye, ou plutôt son torse qui n'était pas tout à fait recouvert par le drap, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'attendre de recevoir la permission de pénétrer dans la chambre. Le corps du magicien était fin, mais musclé, sa peau était pâle et semblait aussi douce que de la soie. Le guerrier sentit le désir monter en lui et du se contrôler pour annoncer d'une voix calme : « J'ai fait un onguent qui devrait aider à guérir ta brûlure... et il faut aussi changer ton bandage...

- Ah, d'accord, » accepta Fye, un sourire qui sonnait encore plus faux que d'habitude.

Kurogané s'approcha et s'agenouilla au bord du lit et ordonna d'une voix douce : « Ta main.

- D'habitude, c'est au futur beau-père qu'on demande la main de la personne qu'on veut épouser ... plaisanta le blondinet tendant sa main blessée. Mais, de toute façon mon père est mort depuis bien longtemps.

- Désolé de l'apprendre, grommela Kurogané en défaisant le bandage.

- Bah, tout le monde à son lot de soucis... dit-Fye, tentant de dédramatiser la scène qui s'était produite dans la journée.

- Et tu devrais plus souvent confier les tiens, » le réprimanda le ninja d'une voix absente. Il prit la main du magicien dans la sienne pour l'enduire du baume. Il l'appliqua du bout des doigts, délicatement, telle une caresse, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

Après une petite pause, Fye reprit d'un air sérieux : « Mais, si ça ne vous regarde pas...

- Nous voyageons ensemble, nous affrontons des dangers ensemble et ça nous regarde si on se fait blesser, voir même tuer parce que l'un d'entre nous est en pleine dépression, plaida Kurogané. Non, on doit s'entraider, dans cette aventure nous sommes liés ...

- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! » Cita le magicien pour faire enrager le ninja dont l'attitude commençait à lui faire peur. Il était trop gentil, trop attentionné, et sa façon de lui mette la pommade était bien trop sensuelle, il en avait la chair de poule... mais il ne devait pas s'abandonner au plaisir, il n'en avait pas le droit, il ne méritait que la souffrance. Et puis, Kurogané ne voyait probablement pas la situation du même point de vue ; il se faisait des idées. Bizarrement, c'est cette réalisation qui lui fit le plus de peine ; une douleur plus poignante encore que sa brûlure à la main.

Le guerrier lança un regard meurtrier à Fye lorsqu'il sortit sa plaisanterie. Ne pouvait-il pas cesser ces allusions ? Si seulement il savait tous les efforts que devait faire Kurogané pour ne pas céder à son désir ! Déjà, une partie de son corps s'animait sans son accord... Il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans les bras comme la dernière fois ; il voulait parcourir tout son corps de ses mains et caresser cette peau si douce et si blanche. Il voulait le recouvrir de baiser, il voulait le recouvrir de son corps pour le protéger de tous ses souvenirs qui le torturaient. Il voulait graver un vrai sourire de bonheur sur sa bouche...

Après la discussion, il cessa d'appliquer l'onguent et refit le bandage en silence. Fye en quelque sorte, lui avait avoué souffrir, mais il avait également refusé son aide. Le guerrier voulait le protéger, éloigner tous ses ennuis, pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire sans son accord et c'était encore plus frustrant. Sa tâche finie, il se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il entendit le magicien l'appeler d'une voix lasse: « Merci, Kurogané... » Le ninja avait horreur des surnoms dont l'affublait Fye, mais étrangement, l'entendre prononcer son vrai nom sonnait faux et il aimait encore moins ça. Sur un coup de tête, il fit demi-tour et retourna chez le blessé ; il se pencha au dessus de lui, glissa sa mains sous sa nuque pour lui relever la tête et lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres. C'était un baiser brutal, remplis de vengeance et du désir qu'il éprouvait ; complètement dépourvu de tendresse. Fye était trop surpris pour réagir et sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller lorsque Kurogané le lâcha et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, ne soufflant que : « Baka ! » avant de claquer la porte. Il ne savait pas si l'insulte s'adressait au blondinet ou à lui même et, trop énervé pour y réfléchir ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le guerrier se rendit dans sa propre chambre. Il se mit au lit et soulagea son désir à la force du poignet. Fort heureusement, il n'entendit rien de se qui se passait dans la chambre de Sakura, car malgré leur ivresse, les deux adolescents avaient su se faire discrets et puis, les murs de la maison étaient assez bien isolés.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : La ville fantôme**

**Auteur : Sita-chan.**

**Inspiration : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Couples : Sakura/Shaoran**

**Rating : M lemon hétérosexuel (gomen les fan de yaoi, mais ça viendra, c'est juste qu'ils sont un peu lent nos petits Kurogané et Fye...**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tsubasa appartiennent à Clamp... on les pardonnera si elle se dépèchent de publier un nouveau chapitre de TCR ou de XXXHolic**

**Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques constructives dans vos reviews, je sais que mes histoires sont parfois maladroites et j'aimerai m'améliorer dans le futur.**

**La suite viendra quand elle viendra ...**

**Part 3**

Lorsque Kurogané les avait laissés pour rejoindre Fye, Mokona avait proposé de jouer à la « suite de mots ». L'atmosphère de la soirée dégela rapidement grâce au saké que la boule de poiles leur avait versé.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils étaient complètement ivres et lorsque Mokona proposa le mot « Amour », la princesse sans hésiter prononça « Shaoran ». Le cœur battant, le garçon murmura « Sakura » et approcha sa main de celle de la jeune fille qui était posé sur la table. La princesse remarqua son geste et attrapa sa main. Bondissant de sa chaise, comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination, elle se rendit dans sa chambre, traînant Shaoran à sa suite. Une fois dans la pièce, elle ferma la porte à clef, laissant un Mokona dépité à l'extérieur.

Sakura se blottit tout contre le jeune homme, inspirant son odeur, puis, elle leva la tête vers lui et les yeux brillant lui dit : « Shaoran, je te veux, prends moi, maintenant. Fais-moi l'amour !

- Sakura-hime, protesta-t-il affolé, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites ! Vous êtes ivre !

- Miaou, je suis peut-être ivre, mais je sais ce que je veux, miaula-t-elle en parcourant le corps de Shaoran de ses gracieuses mains. Et arrête d'être si poli, tutoie moi et appelle moi Sakura tout court !

- Mais, je ...

- Je t'aime Shaoran, le coupa-t-elle, et je veux faire l'amour, tout de suite ! Tu ne m'aimes pas toi ?

- Oh, si, avoua-t-il, je vous aime de tout mon cœur, mais, il ne faut pas ! » Il commençait déjà à hésiter, l'alcool et la proximité de la princesse lui faisait perdre la raison.

Sakura glissa ses mains froides sous sa chemise qu'elle entreprit de lui enlever. « Défait mon corsage, » ordonna-t-elle. N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme la pris dans ses bras et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa langue voulu pénétrer dans la bouche de la jeune fille, mais elle rencontra une barrière de dents ; elle battit retraite pour mieux revenir à l'assaut, mais cette fois, elle ne rencontra pas d'obstacle et put explorer la bouche parfumée au saké de la princesse. Pendant ce temps, ses doigts s'occupaient de dégrafer le corsage que portait Sakura. Elle avait déjà réussi à lui enlever sa chemise et déboutonnait son pantalon à présent. Une fois débarrassé du corsage, il n'eut qu'à faire glisser la robe de la princesse au sol pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux nus. Complètement enivré par le saké et par le corps frais et satiné de la princesse, Shaoran n'hésita pas à l'allonger sur son lit. Il l'embrassa longuement sur la bouche, laissant d'abord le soin à ses mains de découvrir le corps de la jeune fille. Ses doigts fébriles passèrent sur ses petits seins, puis sur son ventre et descendant jusqu'à ses fesses. Pendant ce temps, Sakura, elle aussi, le caressait faisant monter et descendre ses mains le long de son dos.

Son exploration digitale terminée, Shaoran abandonna la bouche de sa bienaimée pour parcourir le reste de son corps. Sa peau sentait bon la cannelle, et ses mamelons étaient à la fois durs et tendre sous sa langue avide. Il descendit jusqu'au nombril, mais Sakura le pressa de passer aux choses sérieuses. Incapable de lui résister, il remonta et retrouva sa bouche, tandis que plus bas, il se frayait un chemin en elle. Il alla aussi doucement que possible, mais fut surpris de sentir les ongles de la princesse lui lacérer le dos. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle serrait les dents. Il savait qu'il lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, et la douleur dans son dos ne parvenait pas à calmer ses ardeurs, bien au contraire, il la désirait encore plus.

Enfin, il parvint au paroxysme du plaisir, et s'écroula, épuisé, à côté de celle qu'il aimait, pour ne pas l'écraser. Sans rien dire, elle se blottit dans ses bras et s'endormit rapidement en ronronnant de bonheur. Réalisant peu après ce qu'il venait de faire, il quitta le lit, recouvert de honte.

Il se rhabilla, sortit de la chambre en titubant et se rendit dans la cuisine où il finit la bouteille d'alcool. Voyant la boule de poiles, il gronda : « Mokona ! À partir de maintenant, je t'interdis de nous refaire boire du saké !

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu bois maintenant ? S'enquit la bestiole.

- C'est pas tes affaires ! » Lança-t-il d'humeur mauvaise. Il ne poursuivit pas la discussion, et une fois la bouteille vide, il s'endormit à même la table.

Sakura se réveilla le lendemain matin de bonne humeur comme à son habitude. Ce pays était si calme et si beau, se dit-elle en regardant le ciel se teinter de rose à et entendant les oiseaux chanter. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la soirée de la veille, mais elle se sentait bien, enfin presque, elle avait un peu mal... Mais elle pensa à Shaoran et oublia se petit désagrément ; elle avait hâte de le rejoindre et de passer la journée avec lui à la recherche de sa plume. Au lieu de se lever elle se mit à rêver du garçon ; il était si beau, si galant, si prévenant ; elle avait le cœur qui battais rien qu'en imaginant son visage... Elle le connaissait à peine, mais elle le savait, c'était de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Si seulement elle pouvait le lui avouer, mais elle n'osait pas, que penserait-il d'elle si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque ?

Elle se décida finalement à se lever et fut étonnée de voir dans quel état se trouvait sa chambre. Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce et des bibelots étaient tombés de la table de nuit. Ce n'était pas très malin de boire à en perdre les souvenirs de la soirée alors qu'on est justement en quête de ses souvenirs... Elle se dit qu'elle était un peu en avance ce mois ci, lorsqu'elle aperçu une tache de sang sur le matelas et pensa que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait mal à cet endroit. Elle ne se posa pas de question bien que la sensation ne soit pas comme d'habitude ; elle avait trop hâte descendre voir Shaoran. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et alla faire sa toilette dans la salle de bain avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Elle ne montra pas son inconfort, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien y faire, et ce n'était pas comme si c'était sa faute ...

Shaoran, fut réveillé par Fye-san qui s'était levé tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner ». Le garçon était toujours affalé sur la table de la cuisine et, reprenant conscience, il se rendit compte qu'il était affublé d'une affreuse migraine. Il se sentait affreusement mal, quelle idée de boire quand on se sent si mal au réveil ?! Il lança un regard noir à Mokona qui ronflait un peu plus loin, mais il était tellement mignon qu'il ne put pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Il ne se souvenait même pas ce qui c'était passé la veille, mais étrangement, il se sentait honteux et coupable ; comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. Pris d'une envie pressante, il se leva un peu trop vite et atteignit l'évier juste à temps pour y vider ses entrailles. Le magicien vint à son secours, l'attrapant avant que ses jambes ne lui fassent défaut : « Pauvre Shaoran-kun, tu ne supportes vraiment pas l'alcool... assied toi, je vais te préparer un thé, ça te fera du bien, proposa Fye.

- Mais ça ira pour votre main ? Demanda le garçon voyant le bandage.

- Bah, c'est une question d'habitude, lui assura son compagnon, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

- Alors je veux bien, » croassa un Shaoran à la bouche pâteuse. Se rappelant son urgence, il se releva pour aller aux toilettes, mais il fit doucement cette fois-ci.

Lorsqu'il revint du petit coin, l'adolescent allait un peu mieux, du moins la partie qui se situait sous sa tête allait mieux ; sa nausée était passée. En revanche, sa migraine continuait de le lancer et il avait l'impression que son cerveau enflait dans son crâne et que bientôt il allait déborder. Cette notion ce dissipa un moment lorsqu'il entendit la princesse le saluer : « Bonjour Shaoran-kun !

- Bonjour Sakura-hime, » parvint-il à articuler malgré l'état de sa tête. Le sourire de la jeune fille lui faisait toujours cet effet, quand il le voyait, il avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Elle était si belle, si fraîche, si fragile et forte à la fois. Lui en revanche n'était rien, et pour elle, il ne pourrait jamais être qu'une présence, car il ne méritait pas l'amour d'une princesse ; même si lui, il l'aimait passionnément...

Sakura-chan vint à lui soucieuse : « Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien, le plaignit-elle.

- Ça va aller, lui assura-t-il avec un faible sourire.

- Oh Mokona regarde ce que tes bêtises on fait ! Réprimanda-t-elle gentiment la boule de poiles.

- Ton thé, lui offrit le blondinet.

- Piou ! Pardon Shaoran-kun ! » S'excusa Mokona en lui sautant sur la tête ce qui ne parvint qu'à empirer l'état du garçon.

« Stop! Supplia-t-il. Ma tête va exploser si vous continuez à me parler tous en même temps. » Sakura, pleine de pitié s'approcha de lui, prête à l'enlacer, mais s'arrêta, réalisant l'inconvenance du geste. Elle se contenta alors de lui apporter un bol de riz pour son petit déjeuner.

Au même moment, les pas de Kurogané résonnèrent dans les escaliers et Fye quitta la maison en quête de « quelque chose... ». D'humeur maussade, le ninja s'installa à table en marmonnant de vagues salutations et se servit à manger. Son repas fini, il parcouru la pièce des yeux, puis lâcha un soupir et remonta pour faire sa toilette dans la salle de bain.

Comme par magie, Fye réapparu, quelques herbes aromatiques en main et la princesse s'extasia : « Oh ! Du romarin ! Je me souviens que j'aime beaucoup le goût que ça a ! Est-ce que je peux vous en prendre pour préparer nos casse-croûte ?

- Bien sur, mais vous voulez partir toute la journée et seuls ? S'enquit le magicien.

- La ville est complètement abandonnée, nous ne risquons rien, et si nous voulons trouver ma plume, il nous faudra du temps... expliqua Sakura.

- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

- Non, ça ira, restez ici et reposez vous Fye-san, dit Shaoran qui craignait que les bavardages du blondinet n'empirent ses maux de tête.

- Très bien, » concéda le magicien qui pensait que le garçon voulait se retrouver seul avec la jeune femme. Même s'il n'avait aucune envie de rester à l'intérieur, il n'avait pas le cœur à gâcher les plans du jeune homme. Celui-ci, entendant que Kurogané avait fini à la salle de bain, s'y rendit à son tour et ce avec joie, car il avait bien besoin de se débarbouiller. De plus, de l'eau bien fraîche lui éclaircirait peut être les idées.

Seule avec le magicien, la princesse lui proposa : « Voulez-vous m'aider à faire à manger, vous cuisinez divinement bien !

- Heu... hésita-t-il un moment. Ce sera avec plaisir Sakura-chan, décida-t-il finalement un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et Mokona vous encouragera ! Claironna la bestiole.

- Hé bien allons-y ! dit-elle joyeusement. » Ils se mirent donc à la tâche et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils entendirent un grand bruit provenant de l'étage. Kurogané sortit de sa chambre pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé, et un Shaoran tout poussiéreux sortit de la salle de bain.

« Kurogané, tu avais raisons hier, lorsque tu nous a dit que cette maison était dangereuse, lui confia le garçon. Un bout du plafond c'est effondré à quelques centimètres de moi !

- Grumf, grogna le ninja. Je réparerai ça tout à l'heure.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? S'inquiéta Sakura.

- Non, c'est bon... répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

- On pourra partir bientôt, lui annonça-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux, nous aurons fini dans cinq minutes.

- Je serais prêt, lui assura Shaoran. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : La ville fantôme**

**Auteur : Sita-chan.**

**Inspiration : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

**Couples : Kurofay**

**Rating : Hé non, toujours pas de lemon Kurofay gomen ...**

**Disclaimer : Kurogané et Fye passent des vacances dans mon harem, mais ils appartiennent toujours encore à Clamp...**

**Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques constructives dans vos reviews, je sais que mes histoires sont parfois maladroites et j'aimerai m'améliorer dans le futur.**

**La suite viendra quand elle viendra ...**

**Part 5**

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis en compagnie de Mokona, abandonnant Fye et Kurogané. Le ninja fouilla dans toute la maison à la recherche de matériel pour réparer le plafond et bizarrement, il ne croisa pas une seule fois le magicien. Celui-ci n'était jamais loin, il pouvait l'entendre chantonner, mais à chaque fois qu'il venait trop près, Fye s'éclipsait. Le guerrier ne fit aucun commentaire, et lorsqu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il remonta faire les réparations. Sa tâche accomplie, il alla récupérer quelque chose dans sa chambre puis partit à la recherche du blondinet. Comme avant, le magicien semblait disparaître dès qu'il s'approchait, ce qui finit par l'agacer franchement. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce jeu, Kurogané perdit patience et tonna depuis la cuisine : « Fye, arrête de fuir ! Il faut changer ton bandage et tu ne peux pas le faire seul alors vient là immédiatement. Je sortirai après, tu pourras ruminer en paix ! ». Comme par magie, le blondinet apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte ; un sourire innocent aux lèvres, il approcha lentement et tendit sa main en direction du ninja. Celui-ci défit le bandage, passa un linge mouillé sur la main pour la nettoyer, puis appliqua le même onguent que la veille avant de recouvrir la brûlure de bandes propres. Ses gestes, avaient été rudes ; sans être brutal, il n'avait montré aucune délicatesse cette fois ci ; l'attitude puérile de Fye l'énervait au plus haut point. Non ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point, c'était que depuis quelques jours, il n'arrivait plus à penser de façon cohérente et prendre l'air à l'extérieur était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire... Toujours en silence, le guerrier sortit de la pièce, ramassa son épée et quitta la demeure.

Le guerrier marcha en direction de la campagne pendant un bon quart d'heure, de sorte à être suffisamment éloignée de la ville et de la maison. Il s'arrêta dans un pré en jachère et sans attendre, il dégaina sa lame et pratiqua des attaques contre un adversaire imaginaire pour passer sa rage.

Lorsqu'il se fut assez défoulé, il s'assit dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux pour méditer ; il avait besoin de réfléchir... Ce dont il était certain, c'est que Fye avait peur de lui, sinon il n'aurait pas joué à cache-cache toute la matinée. Mais c'était logique vu les évènements de la veille, il l'avait embrassé sans lui demander la permission, et il n'avait pas été tendre. Et il n'avait pas fait que de suivre son impulsion ; il avait eu un désir de vengeance, il avait voulu le déstabiliser... Il ne pensait pas qu'il était attiré par les hommes et ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde que le magicien pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui, alors il était tout à fait normal qu'il craigne ses attentions.

Mais lui, qu'éprouvait-il pour Fye ? Il avait du désir pour lui, une certaine partie de son anatomie le lui avait bien fait comprendre la veille au soir, mais est-ce que ça s'arrêtait là ? Il détestait ses faux sourires, il savait que le magicien cachait un lourd secret et qu'il passait son temps à mentir. Kurogané avait horreur des menteurs, mais il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Fye auparavant. Il jouait le lâche, mais ce n'était pas le cas ; il n'était pas faible, et cela voulait dire que le secret qu'il renfermait devait vraiment être très lourd pour qu'il ne puisse faire face à ses tourments. À cette pensée, un besoin de le protéger de son passé, de ses souvenirs, de ce qui le faisait se cacher derrière un sourire, de ce qui l'avait fait s'effondrer en larme sur le sol de la cuisine, se réveilla dans le guerrier. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose ; il était né pour protéger, il avait grandi et avait appris l'art du combat dans le seul but de pouvoir protéger les gens. Et s'il perdait Fye, que ressentirait-il ? Aurait-il juste honte d'avoir failli à sa mission ? Serait-il simplement désolé d'avoir perdu un de ses compagnons ? Il tenta de s'imaginer ce à quoi ressemblerai cette vie si le blondinet venait à disparaître, pour toujours... mais n'y parvint pas. Sans cesse, des images de son visage apparaissaient dans sa tête ; il se le rappelait endormi, ou bien les yeux pétillants d'un amusement réel comme ça lui arrivait bien trop rarement, ou bien désespéré comme la veille. Il entendait les échos de son rire lorsqu'il se fâchait parce qu'il l'avait affublé d'un autre surnom ridicule. Non, il ne pouvait pas imaginer la vie sans Fye... Même si celui-ci ne s'intéressait pas à lui, même si le ninja en savait si peu sur celui qui il était en réalité. Il savait à quoi ressemblait son vrai sourire, et il ferait tout pour qu'il orne plus souvent ses lèvres !

Étant parvenu à déchiffrer quelque peu la situation, Kurogané rouvrit les yeux et observa le paysage qui l'entourait. Il pouvait l'apprécier à présent qu'il était apaisé et moins confus. Le pré dans lequel il se trouvait était parsemé de magnifiques fleures sauvages aux couleurs profondes et chaleureuses. Fye aimait les belles choses, il était certain que le magicien serait contant de voir un bouquet décorer la cuisine et il se l'imagina souriant sincèrement devant les fleures. Son cœur se mit à battre à cette pensée ; c'était un peu comme lorsqu'il était avec Tomoyo-hime... non, c'était bien plus fort que cela... C'était de l'admiration qu'il avait pour la princesse, un peu comme ce qu'il ressentait pour sa défunte mère. Pour Fye, c'était différent, et il eut un rire bref et sec en réalisant ce que c'était vraiment ...

Ils devaient avoir une conversation tous les deux, même si il en tirerait plus de mal que de bien...

Le ninja se releva et parcourut le pré à la recherche des plus belles fleures pour réaliser son bouquet. Il devait faire attention à ce que Fye croit que c'étaient Shaoran et Sakura qui avaient cueilli les fleures, sinon, l'effet risquait d'être inverse à celui escompté...


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : La ville fantôme**

**Auteur : Sita-chan.**

**Inspiration : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle et Sonata Arctica **

**Couple : Kurofay**

**Rating : Hé non, toujours pas de lemon Kurofay gomen ...**

**Disclaimer : J'ai un porte clef Fye, mais il est en plastique, l'original appartient à clamp tout comme les autres personnages de Tsubasa**

**Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques constructives dans vos reviews, je sais que mes histoires sont parfois maladroites et j'aimerai m'améliorer dans le futur.**

**La suite viendra quand elle viendra ...**

**Part 6**

Une fois Kurogané parti, le magicien lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé la veille, et ne voulait pas comprendre. Il avait honte de ne pas avoir su se retenir de pleurer et d'avoir été pris sur le fait par le guerrier. L'attitude de ce dernier avait été plus qu'intrigante, mais il devait oublier, ça ne voulait rien dire, il était impossible que Kurogané éprouve des sentiments pour lui : l'agacent blondinet...

Fye ne tenait pas en place, il parcourait chacune des pièces pour les ranger et les nettoyer, même si elles étaient propres et en ordre et malgré l'état de sa main. Il devait s'occuper ; tout faire pour ne pas réfléchir, pour ne pas penser à ce geste. Mais pourquoi diable Kurogané l'avait-il embrassé ? Exaspéré, il hurla dans le vide : « Tu n'as pas le droit de m'aimer ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'aimer ! Je mens, je triche et je m'en fiche... ». Mais ce jour là, c'était un piètre menteur qui n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui même qu'il n'en avait rien à faire du guerrier. Des larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, il devait se contrôler, alors, il se contraint à ne plus penser à rien. Mais d'un coup, la maison lui sembla bien trop grande, bien trop silencieuse, bien trop vide ; il ressentit une solitude sans nom et fut pris d'une crise de panique. Il courrait dans tous les coins, astiquant tous les objets qu'il trouvait sur son chemin, car il savait que s'il cessait toute activité, il s'effondrerait en pleurs.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de bain, il vit traîner les outils de Kurogané et sentit quelque chose en lui se déchirer. Il détourna son regard, et croisa son reflet dans la glace : « _Il ne ressent que du mépris pour toi,_ murmura une voix dans sa tête. _Il s'est vengé de ton attitude puérile, il sait qu'il te plaît et il s'est moqué de toi. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans ce baiser, il veut juste te voir souffrir !_ ». A bout de nerfs, il frappa le miroir de sa main bandée en hurlant : « NON ! Il n'est pas comme ça ! ». Le miroir se brisa sous l'impacte de son coup et des éclats volèrent partout. Fye poussa un cri terrorisé et se replia au fond de la pièce, s'assit par terre, posa la tête sur ses genoux enserrés par ses bras. Il était honteux de son geste destructeur et du plus profond de son âme, souhaita disparaître, se noyer dans ses larmes qui coulaient sans relâche. Tout comme la glace, il était brisé _et cette fois, Kurogané n'était pas là pour ramasser les morceaux_, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il se rappela la veille, le corps musclé du ninja auquel il s'était agrippé, cette présence avait été réconfortante, rassurante... Ces pensées le conduisirent à se souvenir des évènements du soir, le touché de sa main qui appliquait l'onguent sur sa brûlure avait été électrisant ; il avait été si délicat qu'il en avait eu des frissons. Et le baiser, ses lèvres si douces mais qui s'étaient plaquées sur les siennes sans aucune tendresse, sans prévenir et qui ne demandaient qu'un contact... _Oh, Kurogané, pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi suis-je si bien avec toi alors que je ne devrai pas ? A quoi est-ce que tu joues à être ainsi avec moi ? Pourquoi ne vois tu pas que tu me fais encore plus souffrir ? _Se demandait-il sans cesse.

Il resta immobile dans cette position un long moment ; jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes à verser. Vaguement calmé, il récupéra des pièces du miroir et tenta de les remettre ensemble ; comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Il y passa du temps, mais c'était inutile, cette tâche ne menait à rien. Trop las pour continuer, mais ne voulant abandonner, il chercha une boîte et la remplis avec les débris éparpillés dans la pièce. Entreposant la boîte dans sa chambre, il redescendit à la cuisine pour préparer le dîner ; les autres allaient bientôt rentrer. Il espérait ne pas avoir les yeux trop rouges ... mais il ne pouvait plus vérifier dans glace ...

Kurogané croisa les enfants sur le chemin du retour. Fort heureusement, Mokona dormait dans les bras de Shaoran, et ne fit donc aucun commentaire moqueur, mais le garçon le regarda avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il vit le bouquet que portait. Un peu gêné il s'expliqua : « Je suis parti me promener dans la campagne, et j'ai pensé que des fleurs pourraient égayer la maison...

- Vous avez eu raison ! s'enthousiasma Sakura s'extasiant devant le bouquet. Cette ville est si triste, vide de ses habitants ; un peu de couleurs ne nous fera pas de mal !

- Oui, approuva le guerrier, dis, pourrais-tu le porter et dire que tu l'as cueilli, je n'ai pas envie que Fye se moque de moi...

- Oh, bien sur, accepta-t-elle après une hésitation car elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi le magicien se moquerait de Kurogané. » Il lui tendit donc les fleurs et Shaoran lui lança un regard suspect. Le ninja fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué car si le garçon était jaloux, il n'avait aucun souci à ce faire, la fille ne l'intéressait pas et s'il soupçonnait quelque chose avec Fye... hé bien, ce n'était pas ses affaires !

Ils arrivèrent à la maison peu de temps après et Sakura se dépêcha de trouver un vase et de donner de l'eau aux fleurs. Le guerrier fut content de constater que le bouquet plaisait au magicien ; il souriait constamment, mais il avait une étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était sincère, et c'était le cas à présent. Pourtant, Kurogané avait également décelé de la peine dans ces yeux, et il se sentit coupable. Son attitude de la veille l'avait probablement tracassé, et au lieu d'aller mieux, l'état de Fye avait empiré. Il devait absolument mettre carte sur table ce soir...

Le magicien avait fini de préparer le repas et comme ils étaient tous affamés en cette fin de journée, ils passèrent à table sans attendre. Une conversation anodine se fit ; les adolescents avaient à nouveau fait choux blanc. Ils n'avaient croisé personne et avaient tournés en rond toute la journée, mais ils pensaient avoir exploré toute la partie Sud et la partie Nord Est de la ville. Le lendemain, ils iraient visiter le quartier où ils n'étaient pas encore allés.

« Et vous, Fye-san, qu'avez vous fait ? Demanda la princesse.

- Pas grand chose, je me suis reposé, comme vous me l'aviez recommandé, menti-t-il.

- Et vous Kurogané-san ? S'enquit Shaoran toujours intrigué par l'histoire du bouquet.

- Ben, j'ai réparé la salle de bain et je suis allé m'entraîner au sabre en dehors de la ville, dit-il simplement.

- C'est dommage que le miroir se soit brisé, constata Sakura qui était la seule à être rentré dans la pièce ce soir là. »

Kurogané cacha sa surprise et vit une lueur de trouble traverser les yeux du magicien, mais Shaoran fit part de son étonnement : « Mais la glace n'était pas cassée ce matin ...

- C'est ma faute, menti le ninja. Il ne tenait pas bien et il est tombé sous mes coups de marteau.

- Kuro-chan est super fort ! S'exclama Mokona qui s'était enfin réveillé. Mais pas très délicat ...

- Tu veux mesurer ma force boule de poiles ? S'énerva le guerrier.

- Je la connais déjà ! Claironna la bestiole. Et je sais que tu n'es pas délicat quand tu me tire les oreilles !

- Si seulement ça pouvait t'apprendre à te taire, maugréa-t-il. » Ils bavardèrent ainsi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit ; c'était presque redevenu comme avant, à la différence près que Fye ne s'adressait jamais à Kurogané, mais si les enfants l'avaient remarqué, ils n'en laissaient rien paraître.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : La ville fantôme**

**Auteur : Sita-chan.**

**Inspiration : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle et Sonata Arctica **

**Couple : Kurofay**

**Rating : pas de lemon Kurofay gomen ... mais vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir XD**

**Disclaimer : Mokona est à moi ! Heu ... nan, en fait il appartient à Clamp comme les autres persos de Tsubasa et pis en plus c'est ma nièce qui vient de s'approprier ma peluche ...**

**Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques constructives dans vos reviews, je sais que mes histoires sont parfois maladroites et j'aimerai m'améliorer dans le futur.**

**La suite viendra quand elle viendra ...**

**Part 7**

Ils passèrent la soirée ainsi, mais, lorsque la nuit tomba, Shaoran, bien que sa gueule de bois lui avait passé, accusa la fatigue, et parti se coucher. Sakura l'imita, après avoir refait le bandage de Fye qui la suivit ; seul le ninja et la boule de poils restèrent en bas, boire un peu de saké. Au bout d'une heure, il se décida tout de même à monter mais, il prit soin de grimper les escaliers à pas de loup.

Arrivé sur le palier, il entendit le parquet grincer dans la chambre du magicien, il était donc encore debout et semblait faire les cent pas. Sans faire le moindre bruit, il positionna devant la porte de Fye et s'apprêta à entrer. Il n'allait pas toquer cette fois-ci, car le blondinet risquerait de lui fermer la porte au nez et il ne tenait pas à défoncer la porte et ainsi attirer le regard indiscret de la princesse et du garçon.

Kurogané, la gorge serrée et un nœud dans le ventre, craignait un peu la confrontation, mais il prit son courage à deux mains, abaissa la poignée et poussa la porte. Il se retrouva devant un Fye très surpris, qui était en train de tourner autour d'une boîte remplie d'éclats de miroir. Il s'immobilisa, stupéfait de ne pas l'avoir senti venir ; il se maudit d'être perturbé au point d'avoir baissé sa garde ainsi. Le ninja, le pris par les bras pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite et le fixa droit dans les yeux, pour éviter de regarder ailleurs et pour rester concentré sur la tâche qu'il s'était imposé. En effet, le pyjama que portait le magicien était en soie très fluide qui laissait deviner son corps en dessous ; de plus, plusieurs des boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts, découvrant une partie de son torse blanc comme le marbre. Le guerrier avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure ; et ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment était encore pire que les quelques minutes qui précédaient une bataille ; il devait en finir au plus vite ! Il inspira profondément, et, malgré la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, articula : « Écoutes attentivement ce que je vais te dire, car je ne le répéterai pas... ». Mais avant de finir, il perdit le fil de sa pensée ; le blondinet avait l'air si déconcerté et il trouvait cela si touchant qu'il eut envie de l'embrasser. C'était sa dernière chance, il ne pourrait plus faire cela après ce qu'il allait dire alors, si c'était la seule chose qu'il aurait jamais de Fye, il la prendrait et décida donc de céder à son désir. Il lui prit le visage de la main gauche, posant son pouce sur son menton, son indexe sous sa mâchoire, et effleurant son cou du bout de ses autres doigts puis, il se pencha vers lui, ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche du magicien, qui était légèrement ouverte d'étonnement, et goûta le parfum de thé dont il était encore imprégné. Comme il ne répondait pas au baiser, Kurogané y mit fin, retira sa main de son visage et replongea dans son regard abasourdi. Ayant repris son souffle, il reprit : « Fye, je t'aime. » ; ça y était, il l'avait dit...

Le magicien avait été tellement surpris par l'apparition du ninja, qu'il n'eut aucune réaction, de plus, tous ses sentiments étaient contradictoires... Il était contant de voir son visage, mais il craignait ses réactions imprévisibles ; il était gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait à tourner en rond autour de cette boîte et il était en colère de cette intrusion sur son territoire. Mais ses émotions étaient tellement à fleur de peau qu'il ne put que l'observer d'un air ahuri. Il était calme ce soir ; bizarrement, il avait un peu le regard troublé d'une biche aux abois ; il le tenait par les bras, mais ne cherchait pas à lui faire mal ; sa voix était un peu tremblante, mais douce. Que voulait-il lui dire ? Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque le guerrier posa sa main, chaude et calleuse, sur son visage et l'embrassa ; il en eut des frissons dans tout le corps, et, en même temps, une douce chaleur le parcouru. Il sentait le saké, était-il saoul ? Non, Kurogané n'était jamais saoul... mais il était si différent de la veille, si tendre ... Lui même restait tétanisé d'incompréhension et le ninja interrompit son baiser et passa aux aveux et lui fit part de ses sentiments. Non ! C'était impossible, Kurogané ne ferait jamais ça ! Mais pourtant, c'était bien de l'amour qu'il lisait dans ses yeux rouges ; un amour passionné et désespéré... Fye baissa la tête, il ne méritait pas l'amour d'un homme aussi grand que l'était le guerrier.

Le magicien s'était enfin défigé, et une expression de tristesse se peignit sur son visage. Le ninja se racla la gorge, espérant déloger la boule qui s'y trouvait et continua : « Je ne te demande absolument rien, je veux juste que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi. Je sais que j'ignore tout de ton passé, mais peu m'importe, je te soutiendrai toujours... »

Le guerrier se retourna doucement, prêt à quitter la pièce, mais envahi d'une panique soudaine, Fye lui attrapa le bras et le supplia : « Attends ! » L'idée de se retrouver seul lui parut insupportable et il agit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher ; allant à l'encontre de sa fierté et de son bon sens. « Je... je ... bégaya-t-il au bord des larmes, peux pas te donner ce que tu désires ... mais... mais, je veux pas rester seul ce soir. J'ai besoin d'une présence, où je vais devenir fou ! Je t'en supplie, reste, au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme... ». Kurogané se retourna doucement pour lui faire face, et d'un signe de tête accepta. Le magicien poussa un soupire, lâcha sa main et alla s'écrouler sur son lit, étourdi et épuisé par les évènements. « Je suis si faible, déplora-t-il. Je me dégoûte...

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura le ninja qui s'assit à son chevet. Dis moi, c'est quoi cette boîte ?

- J'ai brisé le miroir, il faut que je le répare... expliqua-t-il. »

Kurogané lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour lui apporter du réconfort, mais au fond de lui, il pensait que la tâche était vaine. Même si il arrivait à retrouver tous les morceaux et à les remettre en place, les traces de la casse ne disparaîtraient pas. Pourtant, il ne fit pas part de son opinion, car ce n'était pas l'objet que le magicien voulait réparer, c'était quelque chose qui allait au delà du dommage matériel. Non, il ne dirait rien, s'il le faisait, Fye irait encore plus mal... il avait besoin de temps pour affronter la vérité et le guerrier n'était pas là pour le pousser, mais pour le soutenir...

Au bout d'un moment, l'épuisement eut raison du magicien qui s'endormit le visage tendu. Kurogané était lui même trop fatigué pour résister à la tentation et caressa du bout des doigts les cheveux du blondinet. L'expression de se dernier s'apaisa sous le contacte et soulagé, le ninja le quitta pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Il n'était pas déçu, au contraire, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Fye lui avoue ses faiblesses et il était heureux qu'il l'ait fait. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion, c'était un amour à sens unique, mais si le magicien lui accordait sa confiance, cela suffirait à son bonheur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : La ville fantôme**

**Auteur : Sita-chan.**

**Inspiration : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle et Sonata Arctica **

**Couple : Kurofay**

**Rating : ça y est ! On y est enfin à ce lemon ! Ouais, je sais, j'en ai mis du temps !**

**Disclaimer : Kurogané et Fye appartient à Clamp, mais comme on peut toujours rêver pour avoir du vrai yaoi dans le manga, j'emprunte les personnages pour écrire une histoire complètement débile qui n'a pour but que de montrer des scènes hot entre ces deux personnages et cela pour mon propre plaisir. Mais comme je suis pas égoïste, je partage mon travail avec vous, mes cher lecteurs de ffnet...**

**Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques constructives dans vos reviews, je sais que mes histoires sont parfois maladroites et j'aimerai m'améliorer dans le futur.**

**La suite viendra quand elle viendra ...**

**Part 8**

Un bruit dans le couloir réveilla Kurogané, toujours sur ses gardes, il se redressa dans son lit et attrapa son épée. La poignée de sa porte s'abaissa et quelqu'un pénétra dans la pièce ; le ninja reconnu la silhouette du magicien, poussa un soupire et reposa son arme.

La voix tremblante, Fye bredouilla : « P-pardon de t'avoir réveillé...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le guerrier d'une voix lasse. »

Le blondinet fut prit d'un rire nerveux et avoua : « Je... j'ai fait un cauchemar... ». Son rire cessa et il c'est sur un ton désespéré qu'il expliqua : « Je me suis réveillé et j'étais tout seul... j'avais la sensation que l'obscurité voulait me dévorer ; j'ai été pris de panique, et avant de savoir ce que je faisais, je suis arrivé dans ta chambre. »

Kurogané leva des sourcils interrogateurs, qu'est-ce que le magicien cherchait ici ? Fye hésita un instant, puis, baissa la tête et d'une voix faible confessa : « Je n'en peux plus de cette solitude, elle est trop forte, plus forte encore que ma raison qui me hurle que je ne devrai retourner dans mon lit et souffrir en silence. Mais contre ma volonté, mon instinct me pousse à venir chez toi et à déblatérer ces idioties... » Le magicien se tu un instant et comme le ninja ne répondait rien, il reprit : « Je n'aurai pas la force de repartir, est-ce que je peux **dormir** avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il en insistant sur le mot dormir.

Kurogané hocha la tête, lui faisant signe qu'il acceptait et s'apprêta à se lever pour lui laisser son lit, mais Fye le retint : « Reste s'il te plaît... ». Il était soulagé de sa réponse, mais se savait être cruel, le ninja lui avait avoué ses sentiments et lui, il lui demandait de passer la nuit dans le même lit, mais sans rien faire. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait l'impression d'être aspirer dans un abîme sans fond et il avait besoin du contacte du corps chaud et musclé du guerrier pour ne pas s'effondrer dans ce gouffre de ténèbres.

Kurogané se cala contre le mur pour faire de la place au magicien qui s'installa tout contre lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix car le lit était minuscule, en effet, la princesse avait eu droit au seul lit double de la maison. Le corps de Fye collé au sien était froid et le contacte lui donnait la chair de poule ; il remonta les couvertures pour le couvrir. Son cœur battait à toute allure, le parfum de ses cheveux l'ensorcelait, il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais n'osait pas... Il s'était bien fait comprendre, il ne le désirait pas, il voulait juste dormir. Et si le magicien se sentait plus en sécurité auprès de lui, soit, il endurerait la tentation. Sa volonté de fer réussit à calmer les battements de son cœur, mais toutes les parties de son corps ne lui obéissaient pas aussi sagement, car il senti un endroit de son anatomie se raidir et malheureusement, mais la présence de Fye l'empêchait de se soulager comme la veille. Comme il était dos au mur, pour ne pas gêner le magicien, il essaya de se tourner, mais il ne savait pas trop comment faire car il était coincé contre le mur et le blondinet. Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et pris son bras et l'entoura autour de son épaule à lui... le ninja se dit que sa raideur ne devait pas le déranger outre mesure et abandonna l'idée de se retourner. Sous son bras, Fye se réchauffait doucement, ses traits se détendirent doucement et sa respiration se fit plus calme. Il s'endormit vite, les émotions qui le tourmentaient toute la journée l'avaient épuisé, inversement, Kurogané eut du mal à tomber dans les bras de Morphée ; il veillait sur le sommeil de l'homme qu'il aimait, enivré par sa présence et par son odeur.

Fye s'était agilement glissé dans le lit dont l'étroitesse lui donnait une bonne excuse pour se blottir contre l'autre homme. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers son fin pyjama de soie, la solidité de ses muscles du guerrier dans son dos lui procurait une sensation de sécurité qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'était pas juste, mais lorsqu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, le magicien n'avait rien à faire de ce qui était juste ou pas, car il ne pensait plus à rien. Il se dit que le ninja devait être perturbé, bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître sur son visage, en effet, le blondinet percevait le tambourinement rapide de son cœur. Mais tout doucement, il se calma, et le battement ralentit ; en revanche, une autre partie de son corps se réveillait. Fye avait du mal à y croire, mais il pouvait sentir se réveiller le désir de Kurogané contre sa cuisse. Malheureusement, invisible aux yeux du ninja, un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres du blondinet. Il trouvait cela étrange que quelqu'un comme lui tombe amoureux de lui : un magicien, moqueur, manipulateur et menteur. Il l'aurait plutôt imaginé avec une jeune et belle princesse, même si l'image le faisait souffrir. Le guerrier commença à gigoter pour se retourner, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser faire, il voulait être protégé dans ses bras, peu importe ce qui se passe entre ses jambes, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il le stoppa donc, lui prenant le bras pour le mettre autour de son corps, Kurogané cessa de bouger et Fye se laissa enfin emporté vers le pays des rêves.

Le magicien se réveilla au son du chant des oiseaux. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, déversant une lumière rosée dans la chambre. Il s'était retourné pendant son sommeil et avait miraculeusement réussi à ne pas tomber du lit ; il se trouvait à présent face au ninja endormi. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres, le guerrier gardait les sourcils froncés même dans son sommeil ; il trouvait ça adorable. Il ne s'inquiéta pas des évènements de la veille, son sentiment de culpabilité lui laissait un peu de répit, il se sentait bien, le monde semblait avoir cessé d'exister. Et Kurogané était si beau, une force tranquille à la respiration profonde et régulière, une expression de contentement et d'inquiétude mêlée gravée sur ses traits.

Subitement, il eut envie de sentir à nouveau la douceur de ses lèvres, et cédant à sa pulsion, il s'approcha de sa bouche et y posa la sienne. Le guerrier se réveilla et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour le regarder avec étonnement, brisant ainsi le baiser ; mais Fye en voulait encore et revint à l'attaque. Le ninja ne se laissa pas faire et tenta de protester : « Tu n'as pas besoin de...

- Mais j'en ai envie... » coupa le magicien qui se serra plus fort au corps de Kurogané. Celui-ci pouvant sentir la dureté du blondinet contre son bas ventre eut la preuve irréfutable qu'il ne mentait pas et il céda enfin. Il ouvrit sa bouche à Fye et caressa la langue inquisitrice qui y pénétrait avec la sienne. Il se sentait glisser vers un monde où seules les sensations régnaient en maître, un monde aux contours flous et aux couleurs pastelles, un monde voluptueux où chaque contacte était comparable à une caresse de velours. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à la chamade et il sentait le cœur du magicien lui faire écho. Son corps froid et doux contre lui, lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps et sa main délicate lui donnait la chair de poule où qu'elle se posait. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, mais elle descendit progressivement, d'abord dans son estomac, puis dans son bas ventre. Il sentit son propre désir se réveiller, faisant écho à celui du blondinet.

Ce dernier le remarqua également et glissa une main aventureuse dans le pantalon que le guerrier portait pour dormir. Le touché de ses doigts froids le surprit et il revint vaguement à la réalité, s'exclamant : « Fye !

- Chut... », se contenta de répondre le principal intéressé qui lui aussi revenait peu à peu au monde réel. La panique tentait de reprendre le dessus ; il finirait par le trahir, c'était inéluctable, c'était dans sa nature, il le trahirait et serait seul, à nouveau. Mais il ne voulait pas de cette solitude, il voulait Kurogané, ne jamais être séparé de lui... Il se fit plus ardent, défiant sa peur et transforma sa panique en passion ; le désir de posséder le guerrier se fit le plus fort. Il déplaça tout de même sa main valide pour défaire les boutons de la chemise du ninja et l'embrassait à présent dans le cou, goûtant sa peau. L'ayant enfin débarrassé du bout de tissus qui lui servait de vêtement, sa langue partit à la conquête du torse musclé de Kurogané. Il embrassa tendrement sa poitrine et mordilla ses tétons tandis qu'il se débattait de son unique main pour ôter le pantalon du guerrier. Sa bouche descendit progressivement, sa langue léchant les gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à perler sur son abdomen. Il continua sa progression, ne s'arrêtant qu'un instant pour jouer avec son nombril. Il arriva enfin à la zone sensible et commença par y déposer ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, puis, il se servit de sa langue pour caresser son membre et finit par le prendre en bouche.

Leurs cœurs à tous les deux battaient à toute allure et la respiration du guerrier se faisait haletante. Au bout d'un moment, le ninja émit un petit grognement et supplia : « A-arrête, F-Fye ! ». Peu de temps après, sa semence jaillit et il s'effondra sur son oreiller, à bout de souffle et secoué de spasmes. Le magicien remonta à son niveau et l'embrassa dans le cou et sur la joue, en attendant qu'il se remette.

Sa respiration reprenant un rythme normal, Kurogané dirigea ses lèvres vers celles de Fye pour l'embrasser, et fit glisser ses mains sur son torse de marbre glacé avec pour intention de lui retourner le service qu'il lui avait rendu. Il le caressa puis lui ôta son haut de pyjama et une fois la tâche accomplie, il s'attaqua au bas. Il caressa son entrejambe de sa grande main calleuse ; mais le blondinet rompit le baiser langoureux qu'ils partageaient pour l'arrêter : « Non. Pas comme ça... je veux te posséder, entièrement... Mets-toi sur le ventre... »

Le guerrier obéit, même s'il était un peu angoissé, on ne lui avait encore jamais fait ça ... mais, il s'était promis de toujours être là pour Fye, alors il n'y avait pas à hésiter...

Le blondinet saisit le pot d'onguent qui reposait sur la table de nuit, se disant que sa texture grasse pourrait leur être utile. Puis, de sa main gelée, il se remit à caresser le corps chaud et musclé du ninja. Il était tendu, mais son touché électrisant et ses baisers dans le cou le calmèrent un peu. Il se mit alors de la pommade sur les doigts et entreprit d'en enduire la zone qu'il prévoyait de pénétrer. Il senti la tension revenir dans les muscles fessiers de Kurogané, mais celle-ci de dissipa peu à peu.

Enfin, le magicien se fraya un passage à l'aide de ses doigts, puis, entra doucement dans le guerrier qui poussa un grognement sourd. Il cessa ses baisers qu'il avait appliqué durant toutes les préliminaires et commença à faire un mouvement de va et vient avec ses hanches.

Les sensations qu'avait le ninja lui étaient totalement étrangères. Sur le moment, la pénétration avait été un peu douloureuse; mais cela se transforma en impression de gêne peu après. C'était déconcertant, pas normal, mais bizarrement ça devenait agréable... oui, très agréable. Dans son dos, il entendait Fye haleter et pousser de petits gémissements sous l'effort qu'il produisait ; c'était excitant ça aussi... Progressivement, il sentit la chaleur envahir le corps glacé du magicien ; il atteignait le paroxysme du plaisir... En même temps que son flot vital se déversait en Kurogané ; il poussa un grognement, et, secoué de spasmes, il s'écroula sur son amant, ne se donnant même pas la peine de se retirer.

Le guerrier ne pouvait plus tenir, et alors que le blondinet venait tout juste de terminer son travail, il atteignit lui aussi l'orgasme. Aussi déroutant que ça lui paraissait, il avait trouvé cette expérience des plus plaisantes ; jamais il n'avait imaginé que l'amour avec un homme pouvait être si agréable...

Se retirant enfin, Fye alla se coucher à côté de Kurogané qui le serra dans ses bras. Ils se rendormirent enfin, bercés par le chant des oiseaux, au son de leurs respirations respectives et leurs deux cœurs battant à l'unisson.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : La ville fantôme**

**Auteur : Sita-chan.**

**Inspiration : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle **

**Couple : Kurofay**

**Rating : K... ouais ...cette partie n'est pas super intéressante ... **

**Disclaimer : Sakura, Shaoran, Mokona, Kurogané et Fye appartient à Clamp, mais si on revoit pas Kuro et Fye dans le manga assez rapidement, je vais aller les kidnapper et ils m'appartiendront Kyahiahiahiahiahiahia (rire démodiaque à la Monochrome)**

**Merci : aux reviews que j'ai reçu. Votre enthousiasme m'a fait plaisir ! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à faire de Fye un seme ! (bon ce qui vous a choqué c'est le fait que Kuro était l'uke, mais moi je vois ça du point de vue de Fye, il a aussi le droit d'être un homme le pauvre...)**

**Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques constructives dans vos reviews, je sais que mes histoires sont parfois maladroites et j'aimerai m'améliorer dans le futur.**

**La suite viendra avant le 15 septembre... **

**Part 9**

Des bruits et des odeurs provenant de la cuisine les réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard. Sakura et Shaoran étaient déjà debout ; et eux aussi devaient se lever à présent, avant que les adolescents ne cherchent à les réveiller et ne les découvres ensemble...

Le magicien se frotta contre son amant et ronchonna : « Je ne veux pas me lever ...

- Il faut bien... répondit le ninja qui lui déposa un baiser sur l'oreille.

- Hum... si tu fais ça, j'ai encore moins envie de me lever... confia le blondinet dont l'estomac se mit à grogner.

- Peut-être, mais je ne t'apporterai pas le petit déjeuné au lit... Donc : debout si tu ne veux pas mourir de faim... ordonna le guerrier.

- Tu es cruel, se plaignit Fye.

- Un vrai monstre, ironisa Kurogané. Allé, lève toi, lui conseilla-t-il avec une tape sur les fesses, sinon je sens que Sakura va débarquer.

- Bon, d'accord, accepta finalement le magicien qui fit un bon hors du lit, mais c'est moi qui vais à la salle de bain en premier ! »

Le ninja poussa un soupir et se recala dans le lit ; il n'avait pas besoins de se presser, le blondinet mettait toujours des heures à faire sa toilette... Kurogané avait du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer ; jamais il n'avait osé s'imaginer que Fye pouvait éprouver du désir pour lui. Oh, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, tant que le magicien n'aura pas affronté ses démons, cette histoire ne pourra jamais être sérieuse... Mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin de lui et le réconforter de cette façon n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Cette pensée le dérangea quelque peu ; il avait l'impression d'être un vieux pervers !

Enfin, il cessa de ruminer et se leva que lorsqu'il entendit l'espèce de sifflement qu'émettait le magicien depuis les escaliers. Puis, il se rendit dans la salle de bain et fit ses ablutions matinales et c'est avec regret qu'il se débarrassa du parfum du magicien dont il était imprégné. Il se sentait étrange. Il savait que les actes de la nuit passée auraient des conséquences, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en inquiéter ; il nageait dans un bien-être déroutant.

« Bonjour... salua-t-il la petite compagnie lorsqu'il les rejoignit un peu plus tard.

- Bonjour ! » S'exclamèrent en chœur les quatre autres déjà attablés. Comme à son habitude le ninja mangea en silence tandis qu'il écoutait les autres bavarder. Il fut soulagé de constater que Fye semblait être en forme ; en effet, le magicien mangeait avec appétit et jacassait joyeusement.

Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, en effet, la princesse le surprit lorsqu'elle dit naïvement : « Je suis contente que vous vous soyez réconciliés tous les deux ! » Ainsi, elle était plus perspicace qu'il ne l'avait imaginé... Gêné, le guerrier émit un petit grognement et bien qu'il ne rougissait pas, il baissa la tête au dessus de son assiette pour en contempler le contenu. Quant au blondinet, il eut un petit rire et rougit franchement, mais n'ajouta rien.

Réalisant qu'elle avait dit une bêtise, Sakura se leva et débarrassa la table en silence. Heureusement, Mokona était présent pour détendre l'atmosphère et, bondissant un peu partout s'exclama : « Aujourd'hui, nous trouverons la plume de Sakura ! Mokona en est persuadé !

- Oui, et nous comptons sur toi pour nous aider, renchérit Shaoran ; et toute contente, la boule de poils lui sauta dans les bras pour réclamer des câlins.

- Vous voulez qu'on vienne vous aider ? Proposa le guerrier, malgré son désir de rester seul à la maison avec Fye.

- Oh, non, ça ira, lui assura le garçon. Si on a besoin de vous, on viendra vous chercher...

- Bien ! Claironna le magicien un sourire bien veillant aux lèvres ; il était vraiment trop craquant ce matin. Soyez sage dans ce cas !

- C'est bon, nous pouvons partir, annonça la princesse qui avait fini ses corvées.

- Déjà ? S'étonna Kurogané.

- Hé oui, nous n'avons pas fait la grasse matinée nous ... lui fit remarquer Shaoran avec un clin d'œil. » Cette fois-ci, le ninja piqua un fard, mais le garçon ne le vit pas, il avait déjà tourné le dos pour suivre sa princesse.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, le magicien s'approcha et demanda : « Serions nous démasqués ? ». Mais le guerrier se contenta de hausser les épaules ; comme s'il se moquait de la réponse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : La ville fantôme**

**Auteur : Sita-chan.**

**Inspiration : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle **

**Couple : Sakura/Shaoran (parce qu'il ne faut pas les oublier...)**

**Rating : K... mais la prochaine fois ce sera M ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Disclaimer : J'ai feuilleté le dernier tome de Tsubasa sorti, et à ce qui parait les personnages de ce manga appartiennent à Clamp... domage... **

**Merci pour les reviews**

**Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques constructives dans vos reviews, je sais que mes histoires sont parfois maladroites et j'aimerai m'améliorer dans le futur.**

**La suite viendra ... un jour ... **

**Part 10**

Shaoran, Sakura et Mokona avaient déjà parcouru une certaine distance avant qu'elle n'ose poser la question qui la taraudait : « Dites, Shaoran-kun, que croyez vous qu'il se soit passé entre Fye-san et Kurogané ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, mais je ne pense pas que Kurogané-san soit responsable de la blessure de Fye-san, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Fye-san était déjà bizarre avant ça... lui confia le garçon. Mais ça a l'air d'aller mieux, c'est l'essentiel !

- Oui, vous avez raison, approuva-t-elle. »

Mais le garçon devinait qu'elle n'était pas rassurée, car elle ne souriait pas ; elle se faisait encore du souci. Lui même perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sut trouver les mots pour détendre l'atmosphère, et Mokona qui s'était vite endormi faute d'action ne serait d'aucune aide non plus...

Le jeune homme se demandait encore ce qui s'était passé ce fameux soir où ils avaient bu, il ne se rappelait de rien, mais son sentiment de culpabilité ne le quittait pas. Avait-il fait du mal à la princesse ? Elle ne semblait pas blessée pourtant ; elle était comme à son habitude, mis à part qu'elle se faisait du souci pour leurs deux autres compagnons.

La princesse le sortit de ses pensées en lui demandant : « Quelque chose vous tracasse ? Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme Shaoran-kun.

- Oh, c'est seulement que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce qui c'est passé avant hier soir... lui expliqua-t-il.

- Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle, mais il ne s'est probablement rien passé de spécial. Enfin je dois bien avouer que c'est bête de perdre la mémoire lorsqu'on est en quête de ses souvenirs ! ». A ces mots, ils rirent tous deux, puis, interrompu par un grognement de ventre, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans un parc à l'abandon pour faire un pic-ni

Un peu plus détendus, ils bavardèrent en compagnie de la boule de poils qui s'était enfin réveillée. Le garçon remarqua que de belles fleurs poussaient un peu plus loin de là où ils s'étaient installés, et, se remémorant le sourire de sa princesse lorsqu'elle avait vu le bouquet de Kurogané, il voulut en cueillir. Une pensée étrange lui traversa l'esprit : pourquoi le ninja avait-il cueilli ces fleurs ? Pour Sakura ? Pour Fye ? Non, les deux solutions étaient vraiment absurdes ... Mais s'imaginer le guerrier avec des fleurs était également absurde ... pourtant, il l'avait bien vu !

L'atterrissage d'un Mokona sur sa tête interrompit sa méditation et la boule de poils claironna : « Mekyo! La plume est proche ! Je sens la plume de Sakura ! On va la trouver bientôt !

- Oh ! C'est vrai ! S'exclama la princesse. Tes yeux se sont ouverts !

- Peut-être qu'on décryptera enfin le mystère de cette ville... supposa le garçon.

- Shaoran-kun, vous croyez que toutes les habitations sont abandonnées à cause de ma plume ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Chacune de vos plumes détiennent un pouvoir magique très puissant, alors il se peut que le fait que cette ville soit déserte est liée à la présence de votre plume, conjectura Shaoran.

- Mais c'est terrible ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Sachez que vous n'êtes ni responsable de la perte de vos souvenirs, ni de la façon dont on utilise vos plumes, essaya-t-il de la rassurer. Et puis, Mokona ne sent pas de magie maléfique, alors peut-être que rien de mal n'est arrivé...

- Oui, c'est vrai, je ne devrai pas me faire de soucis ; remettons nous en route, maintenant que nous sommes si près du but ! Décida la princesse.

Sakura se leva avec entrain et la boule de poils lui sauta dans les bras, réclamant des câlins, laissant Shaoran ranger leurs affaires du déjeuné. D'un pas assuré, elle se dirigea dans la direction qu'indiquait la bestiole, mais se retrouva dans une impasse. Le garçon la rattrapa rapidement, mais dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié de cueillir des fleurs pour Sakura. Se disant qu'il trouverait une autre opportunité, il se concentra pour trouver un autre moyen de rejoindre la plume.

Ils durent faire pas mal de détours et perdirent une demi-heure dans le dédale de rues pour enfin arriver là où ils désiraient. Une minuscule porte d'entrée débouchait sur la cour d'une immense demeure et la propriété était entièrement clôturée par les murs d'autres maisons. Les deux jeunes gens furent étonnés de constater que tout était impeccablement entretenu ; non pas abandonné comme tout le reste de la ville. Pourtant, ils ne virent personne mis à part des poules qui caquetaient dans leur enclos à côté d'un potager. Ils décidèrent donc d'entrer dans la maison à proprement parler, mais, ne sachant pas si la personne qui habitait là serait hostile ou non, ils n'annoncèrent pas leur venue.

Les yeux de Monkona s'ouvrirent indiquant que la plume était effectivement toute proche, ils explorèrent donc les premières pièces au hasard, puis entendant un sifflotement, ils se dirigèrent dans cette direction, le plus discrètement possible. Ils débouchèrent devant une immense pièce au centre de laquelle était suspende une boule de verre contenant la plume de Sakura. Juste en dessous se trouvait un énorme aquarium dans lequel on avait construit un village miniature ; et, en y regardant de plus près, les adolescents se rendirent compte que dans cette grande cage de verre vivaient des gens de cinq centimètres de haut en moyenne. Le sifflotement provenait d'un homme de taille normale, même assez costaud ; il observait fasciner ce petit monde évoluer dans sa cage de verre. Sakura et Shaoran ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre que l'homme était un simple d'esprit. Il avait réussi à survivre seul grâce à son potager et à ses poules, mais il ne brillait vraiment pas par son intelligence !

Les deux compagnons se retirèrent pour aller discuter de la situation dans le jardin : « C'est ma plume qui a rétréci les gens vous croyez ? Demanda Sakura.

- J'en ai bien peur, mais je pense que lorsque vous la récupérerez, le charme se rompra, la rassura-t-il.

- Hi hi ! Des humains encore plus petits que Mokona, riait toute seule la boule de poils.

- Mais comment allons nous faire pour la lui reprendre ? S'interrogea la princesse.

- Hum... réfléchit le garçon. S'il nous voit, il risque de se mettre en colère et de nous rétrécir également.

- Mais, il n'a pas l'air méchant, protesta Mokona.

- Peut-être pas maintenant, mais il se peut qu'il change d'humeur rapidement, voyez ce qu'il a fait aux habitants de cette ville... Même si ce n'est qu'un jouet pour lui, ils étaient des être humains normaux avant, expliqua le garçon.

- Vous pensez que nous devrions l'attaquer ? S'exclama la princesse de la crainte dans la voix.

- Non, avec sa carrure, il peut être dangereux, il pourrait blesser quelqu'un en se défendant. Non, il faudrait qu'on la lui vole pendant qu'il n'est pas là... expliqua-t-il.

- Oh ! Alors trouvons une cachette pour le surveiller ainsi que la plume ! S'enthousiasmèrent Sakura et la bestiole d'une même voix. »

Ils s'abritèrent donc derrière une porte pour observer les faits et gestes de l'homme. Celui-ci passa un quart d'heure à simplement regarder les gens évoluer dans leur aquarium. Enfin il se décidé à partir, mais à la déception des adolescents, il décrocha la boule contenant la plume et partit avec.

Paniquée, la princesse demanda à son compagnon : « Il prend la plume avec lui ! Comment fait-on maintenant ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Shaoran. Allons chercher Fye et Kurogané, je pense que nous aurons besoin de leur aide...

- Oui ! Claironna Mokona. Kuro-pon va lui tirer les oreilles à ce rétréciceur de gens ! »

Ils repartirent donc suivant, sur la carte qu'ils avaient eu la clairvoyance de dessiner, le chemin le plus court qui conduisait à la maison où ils avaient élu domicile. Le retour fut donc bien plus rapide que l'aller surtout qu'ils s'étaient mis à courir, et en fin d'après midi, ils étaient arrivés. Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la cuisine et le souffle coupé, il annonça à Kurogané et Fye qui se trouvaient dans la pièce : « Nous avons trouvés la plume, mais nous ne savons pas comment la reprendre. Pourriez-vous nous aider ?

- Bien sur, répondit le magicien un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

- Il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher, on vous expliquera en route, dit Shaoran en repartant directement la princesse sur ses talons.

- On vous suit ! » Lui assura le blondinet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : La ville fantôme**

**Auteur : Sita-chan.**

**Inspiration : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle **

**Couple : Kurofay **

**Rating : M **

**Disclaimer : si on pouvait acheter les personnages de Clamp au Monopoly, je le ferai... c'est pas le cas, dommage...**

**Merci pour les reviews**

**Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques constructives dans vos reviews, je sais que mes histoires sont parfois maladroites et j'aimerai m'améliorer dans le futur^^.**

**La suite viendra ... un jour ... **

**Part 11**

« Serions-nous démasqués ? » avait demandé Fye à peine les deux adolescents partis en quête de la plume.

Pour toute réponse, Kurogané avait haussé les épaules, il n'en savait rien, et bien que c'était un peu gênant, qu'est ce que cela pouvait faire ? Ils étaient tous deux des adultes consentant, donc il ne voyait pas où était le problème... même s'ils étaient tous les deux de sexe masculin...

Le guerrier se replongea dans son assiette, il avait une faim de loup et le magicien reprit : « Aujourd'hui, je pense que j'irai faire un tour dehors, pour chercher de la nourriture, puis je préparerai un bon repas... Lorsque tu auras fini de manger, tu pourrais faire un tour de la maison et faire les travaux les plus urgents. Ce serait vraiment bête si nous avions un autre accident à cause de cette ruine ! ».

Alors comme ça, il voulait se débarrasser de lui ? Ils n'étaient pas si réconciliés que ça finalement... Sentant son appétit décroître, il reposa ses baguettes et répondit d'une voix monocorde : « Comme tu veux. » Que s'était-il donc imaginé ? Une promenade romantique dans la campagne tous les deux mains dans la main ? Ah ça non, certainement pas ! C'était complètement ridicule, pas son genre du tout. Pourtant, il aurait tout de même bien aimé passer du temps avec le blondinet... Pour parler ? Pour des câlins ? Pour simplement être avec lui ?

Mais il fallait croire que les évènements de la matinée n'avaient pas été aussi significatifs que cela... Peut-être que le magicien s'était senti obligé et maintenant il avait honte de son comportement ? Non, Fye avait voulu de lui à ce moment, tout du moins de son corps, mais maintenant il préférait être seul et le ninja ne lui imposerait donc pas sa présence. Que ça se reproduise ou pas, l'essentiel c'était lui ; il ferait tout pour ce blondinet enquiquineur et menteur. Même travailler sous les toits par cette chaleur écrasante, en effet, aucun nuage n'encombrait le ciel bleu de cette journée d'été, et la température promettait d'être élevée.

Kurogané finit tout de même son assiette, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Le magicien ne parlait pas non plus, mais fredonnait une mélodie en faisant la vaisselle. En tout cas, s'il déprimait encore, il le cachait bien ! Une fois son repas terminé, le guerrier alla récupérer ses outils et parti consolider tous les endroits de la maison qui menaçaient de s'effondrer. Quand au blondinet, il prit un panier et sortit chercher des vivres dans les alentours.

Il n'était pas loin de midi lorsque Kurogané s'était enfin décidé à le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Fye avait eu la désagréable impression que depuis le petit déjeuné, le ninja faisait la tête et qu'il l'évitait. C'est pas comme s'il s'attendait à un changement radical de sa part, pourtant il aurait pu être un peu plus chaleureux... Le blondinet ne savait pas trop ce qu'il attendait de sa part, mais le fait était que s'il était taciturne comme à son habitude, il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son comportement... Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas aimé, et qu'il regrettait ce qui c'était passé plus tôt...

Le magicien était en train de mettre la touche finale au repas qu'il mijotait. Il s'était spécialement appliqué, il avait envie surprendre le guerrier en lui préparant quelque chose de vraiment bon. Sans un mot, Kurogané alla chercher de l'eau et se désaltéra, buvant de longues gorgées. Fye vit qu'il était dégoulinant de sueur et eut pitié de lui, il travaillait très dur par ce temps, ça ne devait pas être agréable.

Le blondinet regarda autour de lui, cherchant un sujet de conversation, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bouquet, et il remarqua : « Ces fleurs sont vraiment magnifiques, mais c'est bizarre, j'aurais imaginé que Sakura sache faire des bouquets plus harmonieux. On dirait qu'elle a choisi ces fleurs au hasard, sans réfléchir...

- Ce n'est pas Sakura qui les a cueillis, confessa le ninja d'une voix sourde et le visage rouge de honte.

- Oh ! S'étonna le magicien. Shaoran se serait enfin décidé à déclaré sa flamme ?

- C'était... heu, enfin... je... c'est ... bredouilla le guerrier qui avait les yeux rivés au sol.

- Ne me dit pas que c'était toi ! S'esclaffa son compagnon qui riait aux éclats en s'imaginant la scène.

- Je... Je me suis dit qu'elles te plairaient, avoua-t-il finalement. »

A ces mots, Fye retrouva son calme, il avait lancé ça comme une plaisanterie, jamais il n'avait imaginé que cela pouvait être possible ! Abasourdi, il regarda Kurogané dans les yeux, il l'aimait donc à ce point ? Au point de savoir qu'au plus mal, la beauté sauvage de ces fleurs apaiseraient son cœur... Car c'était bien l'effet qu'elles avaient eu...

Le magicien fut envahi par un sentiment de honte ; le ninja avait cueilli des fleurs, de plus il l'avait fait pour lui, et il s'était moqué. Le guerrier était tellement dévoué, et lui il ne lui apportait rien, rien que des ennuis. À croire qu'il ne savait faire que cela... Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il finissait toujours par trahir ceux qu'il aimait, et c'était encore plus affligeant. Avec Kurogané il était si bien, sa simple présence suffisait à le rassurer.

Mais lui, il le traitait si mal, il n'arrêtait pas de se moquer... et si le ninja finissait par se lasser, s'il changeait d'avis et décidait de l'abandonner ? Sur le coup, l'idée lui parut insoutenable. Si seulement il pouvait lui donner quelque chose. Quelques mots... Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était probablement important pour le guerrier. Un mensonge de plus ou de moins... un mensonge pour son bien...

Ses yeux toujours rivés aux iris rouges de Kurogané, il se rapprocha de lui et commença : « Je... Je t'... » Le cœur serré, il se dit que mentir n'était pas si aisé cette fois ci... Il prit une inspiration et fit une nouvelle tentative : « Je t'ai... ».

Mais le guerrier leva la main et posa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, interrompant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et c'est lui qui prit la parole : « Tu prononces des mots que tu n'es pas prêt à dire... Je te l'ai déjà dit, je serai toujours là pour toi sans rien n'attendre en retours. »

Ces paroles étaient censées être rassurantes, mais le magicien ne parvenait pas à y croire, et, avant de réfléchir, il demanda bêtement : « Toujours ? Même si je te trahis ? »

Un sourire remplis d'amour, et de compassion se dessina sur les lèvres du ninja ; c'était à la fois effrayant de par le fait qu'il semblait complètement déplacé sur son visage et apaisant tant il irradiait de bonté. « Nous commettons tous des erreurs... Au moins je ne pourrais pas dire que tu ne m'avais pas prévenu... »

Fye se sentit liquéfier, l'attitude de Kurogané lui faisait perdre la tête, et pour ne pas chavirer, il s'accrocha à sa chemise. Puis, comme ça ne lui suffisait pas, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et se perdit dans un baiser langoureux. Le guerrier serra son corps frêle dans ses bras musclés et le contacte de sa peau si chaude anima son désir et son membre se raidit.

Sentant cela, le ninja relâcha son étreinte et descendit ses mains jusqu'au niveau de ses hanches. Les doigts de ses deux mains trouvèrent le rebord de sa ceinture de cuir et en firent le tour jusqu'à se rejoindre au niveau de la boucle. Il s'arrêta là et brisa le baiser qu'ils partageaient encore, il plongea son regard dans celui du blondinet, ses yeux rouges demandant l'autorisation de continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit de faire. D'un sourire timide, le magicien lui donna la permission et Kurogané reprit le baiser tout en défaisant sa ceinture. Il ouvrit en suite les boutons de sa braguette, mais après cela, ses mains remontèrent soulevant la chemise de Fye et caressant son torse glacé. Puis, il se mit à genoux et posa sa bouche sur son abdomen qu'il embrassa et commença à lécher. La peau du magicien avait un délicieux goût de miel et ce n'est que très lentement qu'il descendait, faisant pousser des petit gémissements d'impatience au blondinet.

Une fois arrivé jusqu'à la zone sensible, il abaissa le jeans et le caleçon de Fye, mais s'arrêta, hésitant. Enfin, se remémorant la matinée, il fit ce que le magicien avait alors fait pour lui : il déposa ses lèvres sur la partie d'anatomie qui se dressait devant lui, puis se servit de sa langue avant d'enfin la mettre dans sa bouche.

Le magicien dût se retenir à la table, car ses jambes flageolantes ne le supportaient plus, les sensations qui l'envahissaient étaient bien trop fortes pour cela. Des frissons traversaient tout son corps, mais une douce chaleur naissait également dans son bas ventre. Sa respiration se faisait haletante et il poussait fréquemment de petits grognements sourds. Finalement, il ne pouvait plus se retenir et prévint le guerrier qu'il allait venir.

Son fluide vital se déversa dans la bouche de Kurogané qui avait ignoré sa mise en garde, tout comme Fye l'avait fait ce matin là. Soulagé, mais ne trouvant plus de forces pour se soutenir, le magicien faillit s'effondrer à terre, heureusement les réflexes du ninja étaient suffisamment rapides et il s'était relevé à temps pour l'attraper dans ses bras. Doucement, il retrouva son souffle et le contrôle de son corps. Nichant sa tête dans le creux musclé de l'épaule du guerrier, il demanda d'une voix faible : « Dis, ce que je t'ai fait ce matin, c'était comment ?

- Hum... réfléchit Kurogané. Au début, ça fait un mal de chien, et la douleur persiste après...

- Oh... commenta le magicien.

- Mais pendant, c'est pas trop mal, le rassura-t-il. C'est un peu bizarre au début, puis, ça devient même assez agréable. »

Fye se tu un instant, profitant de la chaleur du corps du ninja, inspirant le parfum de ses cheveux noirs et ressentant les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine. Finalement, il se recula et plongea son regard dans les yeux rouges du guerrier : « Fais-moi l'amour, demanda-t-il.

- Tu es sur ? S'étonna son compagnon.

- Je ne crains pas la douleur, je veux que tu me possède comme je t'ai possédé, insista le blondinet.

- Bien, montons alors... » proposa le ninja. Constatant que le magicien avait encore les jambes tremblantes, il décida de le porter dans ses bras pour rejoindre sa chambre. Trop surpri et amusé pour se plaindre, Fye se laissa faire, le jeans pendant à ses chevilles...

Arrivé dans la pièce, Kurogané allongea son amant sur le lit étroit et vint s'installer au dessus de lui. Il se pencha pour recueillir la bouche du blondinet avec ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément tandis qu'il sentait des mains, l'une gelée, l'autre bandée, remonter sa chemise sur son torse. Brisant le baiser, il se redressa pour ôter le gênant bout de tissus, mais replongea aussitôt explorer la bouche du magicien de sa langue. Lui aussi entreprit d'enlever la chemise de Fye en la déboutonnant lentement ; il était surpris à chaque fois que le bout de ses doigts frôlait la peau de son amant ; comment pouvait-il toujours être aussi froid ? Son torse était vraiment blanc, doux et glacé comme du marbre. Il passa ses mains chaudes et calleuses dessus, le caressant et faisant glisser le vêtement de ses épaules. Le blondinet cambra le dos et d'un geste adroit, le ninja lui retira sa chemise et l'envoya valdinguer au sol.

Le guerrier se tenait un peu en hauteur pour ne pas écraser le magicien, et ce dernier le serrait dans ses bras maigres. Le contact de leurs deux peaux lui suffisait presque, il en avait la chair de poule et ainsi enlacés ; langue contre langue, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Finalement les mains de Fye quittèrent son dos large pour aller rejoindre son nombril, puis plus bas que son nombril. Elles atteignirent la boucle de sa ceinture et maladroitement, le blondinet réussit à l'ouvrir ; non, rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser ne suffisait pas...

Abandonnant à regret les lèvres de son amant, Kurogané déposa les siennes au creux de sa nuque. Du bout de ses doigts, il frôla le torse du magicien laissant une traînée de chaire de poule sur son passage. Des pouces, il vint caresser ses mamelons qui se durcissaient sous le contact, tandis que sa langue goûtait au parfum vanillé de la peau pâle de Fye. Ses mains descendirent encore pour ne s'arrêter qu'au creux de ses reins et sa bouche progressa de même vers le bas. Il mordilla légèrement ses tétons puis lécha l'abdomen du magicien qui se levait et s'abaissait irrégulièrement du fait de sa respiration haletante. Le blondinet poussait de temps en temps quelques gémissements de plaisir, sous les attentions du ninja ; il perdait le contrôle...

Ses baisers finirent par conduire le guerrier jusqu'au membre de son amant, et comme il s'était à nouveau raidit, décida de prendre les choses non pas en main, mais plutôt en bouche. Mais à peine le caressa-t-il de sa langue que Fye protesta : « Non... il faut... tu dois... pas... je... retourner... Aaah ! ». Kurogané continua sans écouter ce que le blondinet essayait de dire. Celui-ci ne trouvant plus les mots pour l'arrêter finit par s'abandonner aux soins que lui procurait le guerrier.

Une fois vidé, le ninja remonta à ses côtés et se débarrassa enfin de son propre pantalon et caleçon. Puis, d'une de ses mains, il caressa tout le long du corps de son amant, en attendant que celui-ci retrouve son souffle. Kurogané aussi avait besoin de s'abandonner ; son désir était presque douloureux entre ses jambes, mais il ne le ferait pas avant que Fye soit prêt.

Peu à peu, la respiration du magicien se calma ; il retrouvait doucement ses esprits et finit par se retourna sur le ventre. Comme ce matin, mais les rôles inversés...

Le guerrier commença par passer une main tentative dans le dos de son amant, puis plus bas encore... Ce léger contact lui suffisait pour sentir la tension de ses muscles ; le blondinet avait peur, trop peur pour qu'il puisse y aller... Le ninja posa sa main plus fermement, le caressant plus avidement ; espérant en vain que son touché le tranquillise. Finalement il abandonna et se positionna sur Fye. Après quelques baisers dans la nuque, il lui susurra à l'oreille : « Si tu ne te détends pas, je m'arrête là...

- N... non. Attends, je... tu peux y aller... bafouilla-t-il. » Le magicien prit quelques profondes inspirations, et Kurogané sentit la tension quitter peu à peu ses muscles fessiers. Il saisit alors leur lubrifiant de fortune et l'appliqua.

Le blondinet se crispa à nouveau, mais il se calma lorsque le ninja le rassura : « Chhht, tout vas bien, j'irai doucement ; tu n'auras qu'à me dire si tu as mal... ». Puis, de ses doigts, il se fraya un passage, le prévint qu'il allait venir ; et enfin, il le pénétra.

La tâche était ardue, il devait prendre garde à ne pas écraser son amant sous lui, car sa masse musculaire était plus importante que celle du blondinet. Il se retenait également du mieux qu'il pouvait ; il y allait tout doucement, car il ne voulait pas faire mal à Fye, et chaque gémissement de douleur que ce dernier poussait, lui déchirait l'âme. De ses baisers, il lui demandait pardon en silence, et de ses caresses, il essayait de lui apporter du plaisir.

Le magicien poussa un petit cri, lorsque le guerrier ne pu retenir un coup de rein trop fort ; et affolé, Kurogané faillit se retirer. Le blondinet le retint pourtant, le suppliant : « Ce... c'est pas grave. C-continue. Fort. Comme ça...

- Excuse-moi, » lui souffla le ninja avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps, il fit comme le lui avait demandé Fye et alla jusqu'au bout, malgré les gémissements de son amant.

Le guerrier lui demanda encore une fois pardon une dernière fois avant de se déverser en lui : « Désolé, je peux plus me retenir. » Puis, il fut pris de spasmes et atteignit l'orgasme, sans vraiment se rendre compte que finalement, sous lui, le magicien répondait de la même façon ; lui aussi avait apprécié l'expérience, malgré la douleur...

Son travail enfin terminé, Kurogané se retira et s'écroula à côté du blondinet pour ne pas l'écraser. Après avoir récupéré son souffle, il demanda : « Est-ce que ça va Fye ?

- Mmmh... oui... répondit-il. » D'une main étonnement chaude, le magicien vint caresser la joue de son amant avant d'ajouter : « Merci...

- Humf, » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Ils restèrent allongés ainsi côte à côte, à écouter les bruits de l'après midi, laissant s'égrainer les minutes sans dire un mot de plus.

Kurogané se redressa d'un bon ; par la fenêtre entrouverte, il avait entendu des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de leur maison. Sortant de sa torpeur, Fye lui demanda d'un air endormi : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois que les enfants sont en train de rentrer, lui expliqua son amant, rhabille toi. »

Le magicien eut à peine le temps de prendre son pantalon en main que la voix de Mokona résonna au bout de la rue : « Attends Shaoran-kun, Sakura ne te suis pas ! Courage Sakura-chan, nous y sommes presque ! »

Enfilant son vêtement, le blondinet constata : « Je ferai mieux de me dépêcher...

- Ça ira ? S'inquiéta le ninja qui avait presque finit de s'habiller.

- Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-il avec un magnifique sourire.

- Bon, je descends alors, l'informa le guerrier. »

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, Kurogané avait l'air calme et posé qu'il arborait habituellement, ne trahissant aucun signe de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, ni de son arrivée précipité dans la pièce. Il s'assit à table, et les odeurs du repas qu'avait préparé Fye firent grogner son ventre vide... Avec tout ça, ils avaient complètement oublié de manger ! Tant pis, ce serait pour plus tard... Une minute après lui, le magicien le descendit ; lui non plus ne laissait rien paraître des évènements qui venaient de se produire, fort heureusement car c'est à ce moment que Shaoran débarqua. Immédiatement suivie de Sakura, il attendit seulement d'avoir retrouvé son souffle pour annoncer : « Nous avons trouvés la plume, mais nous ne savons pas comment la reprendre. Pourriez-vous nous aider ?

- Bien sur, répondit le magicien un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

- Il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher, on vous expliquera en route, dit Shaoran en repartant directement la princesse sur ses talons.

- On vous suit ! Lui assura le blondinet. Hé bien, allons-y Kuro-pon !

- Arrête de me donner ces surnoms ridicules... » Râla le ninja, mais d'un ton peu convainquant que les adolescents n'avaient fort heureusement pas entendu. En fait, il n'aimait peut être pas ces surnom, mais il préférait cela car son vrai nom sonnait bien trop mal sortant de la bouche de Fye. Il finit tout de même par se lever et suivre la petite bande à la recherche de la fameuse plume.

Dehors, Mokona sauta dans les bras du magicien pour lui faire des câlins et remarqua : « Tu sens comme Kuro-chan, il t'a fait du mal ?

- Hum... C'était plutôt pas mal en fait... avoua le blondinet. » La boule de poils ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire le magicien, mais ne s'inquiéta pas et laissa tomber le sujet car il semblait aller bien et la plume de la princesse était donc plus importante pour le moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : La ville fantôme**

**Auteur : Sita-chan.**

**Inspiration : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle **

**Couple : Kurofay **

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : non... non kuro toutou et fye minou ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...**

**Merci pour les reviews**

**Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques constructives dans vos reviews, je sais que mes histoires sont parfois maladroites et j'aimerai m'améliorer dans le futur^^.**

**La suite viendra ... un jour ... **

**En attendant, je prévoie de publier une histoire sur un blog, ce n'est pas une fanfiction, mais une fiction tout court. Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai laissé un lien sur mon profile de Ffnet.**

**Part 12**

Dès qu'il eut fini de leur exposer la situation, le garçon demanda : « Avez-vous une idée ?

- Bien ... Je maîtrise le gars et Sakura récupère sa plume... proposa Kurogané.

- Mais ! Il ne faut pas lui faire du mal, objecta la jeune fille. Il n'a pas l'air méchant...

- Il a quand même rétréci toute la population de cette ville ! Remarqua le ninja.

- Je suis également contre ce plan, c'est trop risqué... s'opposa Fye.

- Vous pensez à quelque chose ? S'enquit Shaoran.

- Je pense que j'irai le voir seul... Je lui demanderai de me donner la plume.

- Mais c'est de la folie ! Explosa le guerrier. Tu vas te faire rétrécir !

- Peut-être ... si c'est le cas je compte sur Shaoran et toi. Shaoran devra le distraire et pendant ce temps ; tu lui prendras la plume et la rendra à Sakura. Lorsqu'elle l'aura tout le monde retrouvera une taille normale.

- Je préfère ce plan, approuva la princesse, peut-être arriverai-je à retrouver ma plume sans qu'on ait à se battre.

- Oui ! S'enthousiasma la bestiole blanche. Mokona n'aime pas non plus la bagarre !

- Humf, grogna Kurogané qui pensait pouvoir se débrouiller très bien seul. »

Le soleil s'était déjà couché lorsque la petite troupe arriva devant la maison qu'ils cherchaient. Fye frappa à la porte en bois tandis que les autres se cachaient un peu plus loin dans la ruelle. Une ou deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le magicien n'entende les pas précipités de l'occupant de la demeure se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et devant lui se tenait l'homme qu'avaient vu les deux adolescents. Il était tout essoufflé d'avoir couru et serrait le globe contenant la plume fort contre lui. Son visage arborait une expression stupide, mais il semblait ravi d'avoir de la visite. Le blondinet lui servit son plus beau sourire malgré sa peur, car, il devait bien se l'avouer, il préférait ne pas se faire rétrécir ; est-ce que le ninja allait devoir le sauver ?

Reléguant ses inquiétudes au second plan, Fye joua son rôle devant le simplet : « Bonjour ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger... Je suis un voyageur, et j'ai décidé de faire une halte par votre ville ; mais il me semble qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que vous ici...

- Un gens grand ! Un gens grand ! S'exclama l'homme qui sautait presque sur place tant il était excité. Je suis si contant ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vu de grand gens, il n'y en a plus que des petits... Les gens grands sont pas toujours très gentils, mais, je me sens quand même un peu seul sans eux...

- Alors vous vivez tout seul ici ? S'étonna le magicien.

- Oui, je m'occupe des poules, du jardin, et des petits gens, annonça fièrement le simplet.

- Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda le blondinet qui désignait la plume de Sakura. Voyant que son interlocuteur semblait inoffensif, il risquait le tout pour le tout.

L'homme souleva la sphère de verre au niveau de ses yeux et tout en admirant son contenu, il déclara : « C'est mon trésor ! Je l'ai trouvé un jour, et, elle était si belle, que j'ai voulu la garder !

- Elle est magnifique en effet, puis-je la voir de plus près ?

- Oh, heu... oui, accepta-t-il en lui tendant le globe après une seconde d'hésitation.

- Sublime, s'extasia Fye qui admirait l'objet. Dites, je suis accompagné d'une amie qui collectionne les plumes, je suis certain qu'elle adorerait la voir elle aussi. Vous lui permettriez de la regarder ?

- Une grande gens ? Demanda-t-il intéressé.

- Heu, oui, elle est assez grande, pour son âge en tout cas, fit le magicien qui tenait encore la sphère.

- Je veux la voir alors ! Appelez-la ! Appelez-la ! Insista le simplet.

- Sakura, tu pourrais venir ? S'exécuta le blondinet d'une voix forte. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la princesse sortit de sa cachette pour se diriger timidement vers les deux hommes. Un sourire béat illuminait le visage de l'unique habitant de la ville lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille. Il était si heureux qu'il ne pu se retenir de la serrer dans ses bras, mais la relâcha une poignée de secondes plus tard pour discuter avec elle : « Bonjour mademoiselle !

- Bonjour, répondit-elle de sa voix douce.

- Vous êtes très jolie ! S'émerveilla-t-il.

- Merci, rougit la princesse.

- Vous aimez les plumes ? J'en ai une très jolie, vous voulez la voir ? Demanda le simplet.

- Oui, je veux bien... dit-elle.

- Montrez lui, montrez lui, ordonna-t-il à Fye. »

Le magicien obéit et tendit la plume à Sakura, ça avait été vraiment facile en fait. L'homme était très gentil, le magicien était presque triste d'avoir à le berner ainsi. Mais il s'agissait des souvenirs de la princesse, et leur mission était de les récupérer tous... Et à présent, la magie opérait et la jeune fille absorbait sa plume sous les yeux ébahis de l'inconnu. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce qui se passait et avait l'air plus étonné qu'autre chose.

Affaiblie, Sakura s'effondra dans les bras du blondinet et murmura « Merci... Pardon. » à l'attention de l'ancien gardien de ses souvenirs avant de s'évanouir. Un grand bruit suivit, et surgit de nul part, apparurent les habitants de la ville. Alertés par le raffut, Shaoran, Mokona et Kurogané accoururent ; voyant sa princesse inconsciente, le garçon la prit des bras de Fye.

Réalisant peu à peu ce qui venait de se produire, une poignée de gens s'amassa autour de leurs sauveteurs tandis qu'un autre groupe approcha le simplet. Les habitants étaient amicaux envers les voyageurs, les remerciant de les avoir délivrés ; mais ils étaient hostiles avec l'ancien possesseur de la plume. Ne craignant qu'ils ne veuillent le blesser, le magicien tenta de s'interposer en criant : « Non ! Laissez-le tranquille... il ne l'a pas fait exprès... », mais personne ne l'écoutait.

« LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! » gronda le ninja en écho. Sa voix grave et puissante, sa musculature imposante et ses sourcils froncés attirèrent bien plus l'attention que le blondinet et tout le monde se tut.

Finalement, une voix s'éleva dans la foule : « Après ce que cet idiot à fait, il doit être puni !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le guerrier. Vous a-t-il maltraités ?

- Il nous a rapetissés ! S'indigna quelqu'un.

- Mais vous a-t-il fait du mal autrement ? Vous a-t-il blessé ? Vous a-t-il laissé mourir de faim ? » Personne n'osa répondre que ce n'était pas le cas et on n'entendait pas un seul murmure, Kurogané reprit donc : « Oui, il vous a rapetissé, mais il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il est entré en possession d'un pouvoir très puissant et l'a utilisé malgré lui. Mais s'il a pris soin de vous, s'il ne vous a pas fait plus de mal que cela, alors il a été moins cruel que vous. Toute sa vie durant vous l'avez traité avec mépris et l'avez martyrisé à cause de sa différence. » Il n'en savait rien en fait, mais se disait que ce devait être la même chose partout ; les gens différents étaient mis au ban de la société, ridiculisés et molestés. Personne ne le contredit, il continua alors : « Avoir été rapetissé a été votre punition pour avoir été si cruel envers lui...

- Mais, vous nous avez sauvé… dit un habitant confus.

- Toute punition doit prendre fin un jour, car tout le monde a droit à une nouvelle chance. Saisissez là au lieu de toujours faire les mêmes erreurs. Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez d'autres choses à faire ? Ne devriez pas plutôt vous occuper de vos familles et de vos maisons ? Elles sont en ruines et il ne reste presque plus rien à manger, expliqua le ninja. »

Réalisant qu'il n'avait probablement pas tord, les gens se mirent à quitter la demeure du simplet en murmurant. Seul le maire de la ville était resté pour s'occuper de leurs sauveurs : « Merci encore, nous vous sommes tous très reconnaissant, leur dit-il d'une façon dont on pouvait douter de la sincérité. Vous serez nos invités, vous pourrez dormir gratuitement à l'hôtel, je vous y conduis.

- Mais, nous nous sommes déjà installés dans l'une des maisons, protesta Fye d'une petite voix.

- Oh, je suis certain que les propriétaires ne vous en voudront pas », répondit le maire qui ne voulait pas comprendre la remarque du magicien. _J'espère bien qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas d'avoir réparé leur baraque !_ Pensa amèrement le guerrier.

Voyant leur mines renfrognées, Shaoran leur chuchota : « Ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié le discours de Kurogané-san, on ferait mieux d'obéir sans se plaindre si on ne veut pas s'attirer d'ennuis !

- Si on a des ennuis, Mokona peut nous faire partir, murmura la bestiole.

- Oui, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que Sakura passe une nuit tranquille. » Et, suivant son conseil, ils suivirent leur guide dans le labyrinthe que formaient les rues de la ville.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'hôtel, le ninja marmonna une remarque que seul le magicien put entendre : « On doit passer la nuit dans cette ruine alors que j'ai passé la matinée à bricoler l'autre bicoque pour ne plus qu'elle nous tombe sur la tête ?!

- Huh... je te comprends, avoua le blondinet dont le ventre faisait entendre son mécontentement d'être encore vide. Moi j'ai passé la matinée à préparer un bon repas, et ce sont des inconnus qui vont en profiter ! Je pense qu'on devra se contenter de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche jusqu'à notre prochaine destination... »

Le guerrier ne répondit pas à la provocation et se contenta de suivre le maire dans le hall de la bâtisse. Il alla discuter avec le propriétaire et revint leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient passer la nuit dans la chambre de leur choix. « Bon ! Continua le maire. Je vais vous laisser et aller retrouver ma propre maison. Passez une bonne nuit.

- Merci ! Baya Fye en s'étirant d'une main et l'autre se posant discrètement sur le postérieur de Kurogané, ce qui le fit sursauter. Moi je monte directement me trouver une chambre, j'ai grand besoin d'un lit !

- Oui, allons nous coucher, approuva le garçon. Sakura-hime n'est pas très lourde, mais c'est quand même fatigant de la porter... »

Ils se rendirent donc à l'étage, où se trouvaient les chambres, et la première lui paraissant dans un état convenable, Shaoran y déposa la princesse avec Mokona comme gardien. La pièce d'en face n'étant pas trop délabré non plus, il décida d'y passer lui même la nuit. Le magicien était plus difficile à contenter ; il ouvrait chaque porte, et après avoir jeté un regard circulaire dans la chambre, il la refermait et continuait jusqu'à la suivante. Si certaines menaçaient de s'écrouler au moindre souffle de vent, le ninja ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas dormir dans les autres. Finalement arrivés au bout du couloir, le blondinet hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et entra dans la pièce. Le guerrier qui l'avait suivit jusque là, s'arrêta, hésitant, devant l'entrée. Est-ce que la main baladeuse de Fye était une invitation ? Ou cherchait-il simplement à le taquiner ?

Faisant demi-tour, le magicien revint vers son amant, l'attrapa par le poignet, le tira vers l'intérieur en lui demandant d'un ton impatient : « Bon, tu viens maintenant ? »


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : La ville fantôme**

**Auteur : Sita-chan.**

**Inspiration : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle **

**Couple : Kurofay **

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Kurogane et Fye appartiennent à ... CLAMP. Mais c'est ma faute si Kurofane est si bavard...**

**Merci pour les reviews**

**Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques constructives dans vos reviews, je sais que mes histoires sont parfois maladroites et j'aimerai m'améliorer dans le futur^^.**

**La suite viendra ... un jour ... **

**En attendant, je prévoie de publier une histoire sur un blog, ce n'est pas une fanfiction, mais une fiction tout court. Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai laissé un lien sur mon profile de Ffnet alors venez la lire et la commenter.**

**Part 13**

Kurogané se laissa faire et, poussé par un blondinet d'humeur très coquine, il perdit l'équilibre pour atterrir sur le grand lit de la chambre. Fye alla s'installer sur lui et lui confia à l'oreille : « Tu étais très mignon tout à l'heure, à prendre sa défense. Mais, tu as vite retournée ta veste, c'est pas toi qui voulait lui prendre la plume de force ?

- La ruse que vous avez employée, j'appelle ça de la lâcheté, et en plus c'est déloyal, répondit-il. Et puis, je n'avais pas l'intention de le blesser. Il y a des centaines de façons de maîtriser quelqu'un sans lui faire mal...

- Ah oui ? Fit le magicien l'air intéressé. Je veux bien que tu me montres ça un jour. Mais pour l'instant, laisse-moi être le maître du jeu. » Et sur ces mots, la conversation prit fin.

Le blondinet alla déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant tandis que ses mains se débattaient avec la boucle de ceinture du guerrier. Comme il avait du mal à cause de son bandage, il brisa le baiser pour regarder ce qu'il faisait, mais revint prestement à la charge pour engouffrer sa langue dans la bouche de Kurogané. Étant enfin parvenu à ouvrir son pantalon, le blondinet prit le membre du ninja dans sa paume et constata qu'il était encore au repos. Mécontent, il mordilla la lèvre inférieure du guerrier, juste avant d'abaisser sa tête au niveau de son entrejambe. Il souleva la chose de sa main et donna quelques coups de langue à sa base. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, son amant se raidit et poussa de petits grognements de désir. « C'est mieux comme ça, approuva Fye en se relevant pour embrasser Kurogané dans le cou. Je veux que tu en aies envie autant que moi ! ».

À présent, il lui caressait la nuque de sa langue et déboutonnait sa chemise, et au bout de ce qui lui paru une éternité, il parvint à la lui ôter. Il n'eut pas autant de patience avec son propre vêtement, il n'ouvrit que quelques boutons pour agrandir l'ouverture au niveau de sa tête puis attrapa les pans de sa chemise, leva les bras et se retrouva torse nu, le bout de tissus dans les mains, puis par terre. Le magicien alla se coller contre le corps du ninja ; un peu comme s'il voulait lui voler sa chaleur comme il lui volait ses baisers. Le guerrier restait passif ; il ne faisait que de répondre à la langue provocante qui explorait sa bouche ; sinon, il restait assis sur le lit, les mains accrochées dans le dos froid du blondinet. Ce derniers finit par se lasser des lèvres de son amant et décida de goûter au reste de son corps. Avec des coups de langue avides, il léchait la transpiration qui perlait sur les pectoraux musclés de Kurogané. « Tu as un goût de cannelle... » Murmura-t-il rêveusement avant d'aller mordiller ses tétons. « Tu es très sensible à cet endroit... pas si différent d'une femme que ça... » Continua-t-il, mais il n'eut en réponse qu'un grognement sourd. De sa bouche, il continua de parcourir ce corps qu'il commençait à connaître ; et, de ses mains, il entreprit d'enlever le pantalon ainsi que le caleçon de son amant qui s'était finalement allongé. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il ôta ses propres vêtements et alla se coucher sur son amant et se remit à l'embrasser sur le torse. Ses mains se baladaient plus bas, caressant les fesses du ninja, descendant sur ses cuisses, s'arrêtant sous ses genoux...

Sans déplacer ses mains, il remonta le long du corps du guerrier pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles du guerrier. Fye tint fermement chacun de ses genoux, puis, lentement, lui écarta les jambes et glissa son corps entre ; leurs membres durcis par l'excitation se touchaient. Brisant le baiser, le magicien se redressa et de ses mains, releva les jambes de Kurogané. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux rouges qui le fixaient intensément et fit un sourire malicieux à son amant, juste avant de plonger en lui d'un coup de reins. Le ninja eut un hoquet de stupeur et de douleur à la fois ; ça avait été brutal, surtout qu'ils avaient oublié l'onguent à la maison.

_Alors on peut aussi faire ça de face_, réalisa le guerrier qui n'y avait pas vraiment pensé jusqu'à présent. Il n'avait pas pensé tomber amoureux d'un homme non plus, et pourtant c'était le cas... Il n'y avait vraiment que ce blondinet pour lui faire ça ! Jamais personne d'autre n'aurait osé se permettre ça ! Et jamais il n'aurait laissé quelqu'un d'autre entrer en lui comme ça... « _Comme une femme_ » avait dit Fye ; _Ce serait pas plutôt à lui de jouer ce rôle ?_ Songea-t-il sans pour autant faire quoi que ça soit pour changer leurs situations. Mais la position n'était pas si mal que ça finalement, un peu acrobatique, mais au moins il pouvait voir son visage, ses grand yeux bleus, ses cheveux indisciplinés qui voilaient ses traits. À quoi pensait-il ? À rien de plus que ce qu'il était en train de faire il semblait... Il n'avait pas l'air triste ; ils avaient réussi leur mission, il se laissait probablement un répit pour ne profiter que de l'instant présent au lieu de se laisser ronger par le remord. Lui aussi ferait mieux de quitter ses réflexions pour entrer dans l'action...

Le magicien continuait de se balancer sur Kurogané, donnant des coups de reins plus ou moins forts. Il se tenait à bout de bras au dessus de lui ; leurs visages à une vingtaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre, il l'observait. Le ninja semblait soucieux, ses sourcils éternellement froncés cachaient un trouble qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Était-ce sa faute ? Était-il trop brutal ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il ne pouvais pas se retenir car en lui brûlait un désir bestial. Il avait besoin de son amant, il avait besoin de se livrer à cet acte instinctif ; il ne savait plus pourquoi, car rien d'autre que leur union ne comptait.

Le guerrier finit par fermer les yeux et ouvrir son corps aux sensations que lui procurait le blondinet. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et un large sourire de victoire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il reprit son activité de plus belle, faisant pousser des gémissements à son amant sous lui. Kurogané commença à répondre aux mouvements de Fye ; croisa les jambes dans son dos et posa ses mains sur ses hanches ; pour être encore plus en contacte avec lui, pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Sa respiration se fit haletante et il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir des grognements. Douleur ? Plaisir ? Les deux sensations se mélangeaient et l'emmenaient toujours plus près de l'orgasme.

Le magicien aussi s'envolait de plus en plus haut pour atteindre de septième ciel. Il avait également fermés ses yeux, en imitation de son amant, et ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus irréguliers et violents. Enfin, il fut pris d'un frisson, s'immobilisa un instant pour ensuite être pris de spasmes et jouir dans le ninja qui en réponse atteignit lui aussi l'orgasme.

À bout de force, Fye se laissa tomber sur le guerrier qui décroisa ses jambes pour lui permettre de se libérer, et le blondinet fit un dernier effort pour se retirer, avant de se coller contre le corps de son amant. Il était chaud à présent, brûlant de plaisir, et pour qu'il le reste, Kurogané tira la couverture sur lui avant de le serrer dans les bras. Il était bien là, son corps vidé, encore engourdi du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti ; l'homme qu'il aimait était dans ses bras, s'endormant en toute confiance. C'était un instant qui pourrait durer une éternité qu'on ne s'en lasserait pas, un instant qui s'approchait plus que n'importe quel autre du bonheur. C'est sur cette impression que lui même se laissa dériver vers le sommeil.

Un léger bruit réveilla Kurogané. Instinctivement, il tendit le bras pour retrouver son amant. Il était couché à côté de lui, sanglotant faiblement dans son oreiller. _Quel saut d'humeur_, pensa-t-il, _cette fois, c'est lui qui agit comme une femme..._ Mais le savoir dans cet état lui déchirait le cœur. Le ninja se retourna pour lui faire face, et passant une main dans les cheveux blonds du magicien demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je... je suis un monstre ! Murmura le blondinet.

- Non, je ne crois pas... lui confia le ninja à l'oreille.

- Mais, mais, bégaya Fye qui avait tourné la tête pour regarder le guerrier dans les yeux, je suis si bien avec toi que j'en oublie tout ! Je ne pense plus à lui ni à ce que je lui ai fait subir ! Je suis un être sans cœur ; je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur, je dois souffrir, pour toujours. Je ne suis qu'un monstre...

- Pff, souffla Kurogané. Si tu étais un monstre, tu ne serais pas en train de pleurer ; tu n'éprouverais pas de remords... J'ignore ce dont tu es coupable, mais, as-tu vraiment besoin de te punir à ce point ?

- Je nage dans une mer de péchés ; toujours plus bas dans les ténèbres, toujours plus bas, sans jamais voir le fond, ni la surface qui s'éloigne de plus en plus. Je n'apporte que malheurs et trahisons ; et il n'y a personne pour m'arrêter. Je ne mérite que la souffrance ! S'exclama Fye.

- À t'entendre, on dirait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, que la nuit est tombée et que le soleil ne se lèvera plus jamais, que l'avenir est décidé d'avance et qu'il n'apportera rien de bon... fit le ninja perplexe.

- Mais l'avenir est déjà décidé ! Lui assura le magicien. Je trahirai encore ; et toi, toi aussi tu me trahiras...

- C'est probable, avoua le guerrier, mais pas certain. Mais c'est vrai que je pourrais te trahir ... si c'est dans ton intérêt.

- Comment ça pourrait être dans mon intérêt ? Demanda le blondinet intrigué.

- Si dans une certaine situation, tu as un choix à faire, et qu'à mon avis, tu fais le mauvais choix, j'agirai contre toi ; parce que je pense que ce sera mieux pour toi, expliqua-t-il. Tu te sentiras blessé, mais je n'aurai pas de regret, parce que je t'aurai évité d'autres souffrances bien pires. » Fye le regarda d'un air perdu alors il lui continua : « Disons que c'est comme tout à l'heure, ce que tu m'as fait... ça m'a fait un mal de chien. Mais au final, j'ai vraiment bien aimé.

- Tu fais de drôles de comparaisons... remarqua le magicien avant de pousser un soupir. Mais le fait est, que si tu me trahi, ce sera pour mon bien ... Et moi ? Pourquoi je sème le malheur ? Je ne le sais même pas moi même ! Je suis un vrai monstre...

- Mais non, le contredit le ninja qui caressait la tête de son amant, tu te punis toi même en te torturant l'esprit ; tu te noies dans ta propre souffrance. Pourtant ce n'est pas une solution, ce n'est qu'un problème déguisé... N'as tu pas encore assez souffert ? Tu sais, ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je le pensais. Toute punition doit prendre fin un jour ; au bout de chaque tunnel il y a une lumière. Tes erreurs, tu peux les reléguer au passé. Tu n'as pas à les oublier, juste à vivre avec, en faisant de ton mieux pour avoir un futur meilleur... »

Le blondinet eut un rire amer, à moitié étouffé par le coussin dans lequel il avait à nouveau enfoncé sa tête. Il finit par la ressortir pour regarder le guerrier dans les yeux ; il ne pleurait plus, mais on aurait dit que tout le chagrin du monde était peint sur son visage. Enfin, il s'expliqua : « Pour ça, il faudrait que je sois fort. Mais j'ai toujours été trop faible et je ne peux que me reprocher à moi même la situation dans laquelle je suis... et dont je ne peux me sortir.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir seul, mais je t'aiderai, lui assura Kurogané. Si tu tombes, je serai là pour te rattraper, je t'aiderai à remonter. Je t'en prie, ne me lâche pas, où tu te noieras. »

Les paroles de son amant coupèrent le souffle du magicien qui observa ses yeux rouges d'un air ébahis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait bien plus léger d'un coup. Ce qu'il venait de dire était tellement ... Il pouffa de rire avant de reprendre la parole, une lueur malicieuse de retour dans ses yeux : « Je ne savais pas que les ninjas étaient si sensible...

- Hé oui, les ninjas sont sensibles, confirma-t-il en entrant dans le jeu, soulagé d'avoir enfin pu changer l'humeur de son compagnon.

- Je vois ça... se moqua le blondinet.

- Les ninjas sont parfois poètes... continua le guerrier.

- Oh ? S'étonna Fye.

- Les ninjas peuvent chanter ...

- Oh, arrête ! Coupa le magicien qui ne pouvait pas cacher son amusement.

- ... Et danser, finit Kurogané. Un ninja peut faire la cuisine ou ...

- C'est bon ! Dit sont amant qui croyait qu'il allait mourir de rire.

- Bon ! Si c'est comme ça, reste inculte ! » Fit le guerrier d'un ton boudeur, ce qui fit rire le blondinet aux larmes.

Reprenant son sérieux pour laisser son amant respirer, Kurogané regarda Fye dans les yeux. C'était étrange, car ses yeux étaient doux, malgré ses sourcils éternellement froncés. D'un geste tendre de la main, il alla sécher les larmes de rire qui coulaient sur les joues du magicien. Ce dernier posa sa propre main sur la sienne et réalisa : « C'est vrai, je ne connais certainement pas plus de choses sur toi que toi tu ne connais de moi...

- C'est si important que ça ? S'enquit le ninja.

- Pas vraiment ... décida le blondinet. » Un frisson le traversa. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance ; il savait juste une seule chose... Il n'était toujours pas prêt à dire les mots, mais il le réalisait enfin ; il l'aimait, vraiment.

Fye vint se blottir contre le guerrier et commença à l'embrasser, sur les lèvres, dans le cou... Il aimait son odeur, le goût de sa peau, il aimait entendre les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient. Il aimait sa voix profonde et ses sourcils froncés, il aimait la façon dont il le regardait, et les mots qu'il disait... Il l'aimait, en entier, âme et corps...


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre : La ville fantôme**

**Auteur : Sita-chan.**

**Inspiration : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle **

**Couple : Kurofay **

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Kurogane et Fye appartiennent à ... CLAMP. Mais c'est ma faute si Kurofane est si bavard...**

**Merci pour les reviews**

**Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques constructives dans vos reviews, je sais que mes histoires sont parfois maladroites et j'aimerai m'améliorer dans le futur^^.**

**La suite viendra ... un jour ... **

**En attendant, je prévoie de publier une histoire sur un blog, ce n'est pas une fanfiction, mais une fiction tout court. Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai laissé un lien sur mon profile de Ffnet alors venez la lire et la commenter.**

**Part 14**

**Le magicien c'était enfin calmé, Kurogané avait finalement réussi à le consoler, et maintenant, d'humeur câline, il se pressait contre lui pour l'embrasser. Le corps du blondinet était de nouveau gelée, à croire qu'il n'était chaud qu'après l'avoir fait... Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, grâce à la différence de température, il savait exactement où leurs peaux entraient en contact. **

Mais le ninja s'effraya et changea d'avis lorsqu'il sentit une main glacée se poser sur son entrejambe ; cette partie de son anatomie était très sensible ... « Fye, Qu'est-ce que tu ... se plaignit-il.

- J'ai froid, le coupa le magicien qui caressait son membre. Réchauffe-moi... »

Le guerrier s'étonna, avait-il lu dans ses pensées ? _Probablement pas_, se dit-il en voyant la chair de poule sur le corps de son amant. Comment pouvait-il avoir froid alors qu'il faisait au moins vingt-cinq degrés dans la pièce ?

Il voulut le serrer dans ses bras, mais le blondinet s'était déjà dérobé, et, positionné au dessus de lui, s'apprêtant à le prendre en bouche. Chaud et humide. C'était bien plus agréable qu'avec la main. Il sentit le désir monter en lui, il se sentit raidir.

« Vraiment énorme, commenta Fye se relevant de sa tâche. Ça m'impressionne à chaque fois que je le vois... Je suis presque jaloux... » En réponse, Kurogané n'émit qu'une espèce de rire... Il aurait plutôt voulu dormir, mais bon, les désirs du magicien passaient en premier... Celui-ci se redressa, écarta ses fesses de ses mains, rapprocha son corps de celui du ninja et l'emprisonna en lui. Il geignit de douleur, mais ne s'interrompit pas ; au contraire, il se soulevait et se rabaissait doucement, pour procurer du plaisir à son amant et à lui même.

Regardant le blondinet dans les yeux, il lui demanda avec lassitude : « Tu n'en as donc jamais assez ? ». Il n'eut pas de réponse, Fye se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux malicieux, puis se concentra sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le guerrier le voyait serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir, il avait plus mal qu'autre chose pour le moment. Enfin, il pouvait tout de même contempler son désir qui se dressait devant lui...

Kurogané n'en pouvait plus ; il n'acceptait pas de voir le magicien souffrir sans ressentir de plaisir. Il se redressa sur un des ses coudes et, avec la main de son autre bras, il agrippa le pénis durci de son amant. Ce dernier protesta : « Non, ne fait pas...

- Laisse-moi faire, ordonna le ninja sur un ton sans réplique. Je prends le relais. » Et sur ce, il massa le membre du blondinet jusqu'à ce que le liquide blanc en jaillisse.

Fye avait cessé de bouger, et lorsqu'il atteint l'orgasme, il poussa un râle de contentement et se laissa tomber sur le guerrier. Celui-ci se mit en position assise et l'attrapa dans ses bras, le laissant récupérer son souffle, lui caressant le dos et l'embrassant dans le cou. Il resta ainsi quelques instants puis il croisa ses jambes, se redressa complètement, et, d'un mouvement agile, il fit basculer le corps du blondinet en arrière et pivota pour se retrouver sur lui, couché à l'envers sur le lit. Il était toujours en lui, mais ne bougeait pas, ça faisait moins mal... Kurogané se pencha et se mit à embrasser le torse blanc du magicien, léchant ses tétons durcis par l'excitation. Le blondinet poussa un gémissement et son amant ne put s'empêcher de remarquer : « Toi aussi tu es sensible à cet endroit... D'ailleurs il m'est avis que tu sois plus convainquant dans le rôle de femme que je ne le suis ...

- Tais toi et prend moi si t'est un homme ! » Le défia Fye après avoir émit un reniflement d'amusement.

Le ninja poussa un grognement, posa les mains sur les hanches du blondinet et se mit au travail. Sous lui, le magicien continuait de serrer les dents, mais l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir avait quelque peu engourdi son bas ventre et atténuait sa souffrance. Le guerrier n'allait pas très vite, lui même ressentait encore des douleurs dues aux pénétrations qu'il avait subies. Il accéléra le rythme lorsque l'excitation prit le dessus sur ses autres sensations et il tenta d'entrer plus profondément à l'intérieur de son amant. Il voyait bien qu'il lui faisait mal, il entendait les hoquets de douleur que poussait Fye, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

De son côté, le magicien se moquait de la souffrance qu'il ressentait, il aimait presque ça, ce ne serai pas ça qui l'empêcherait de rejoindre Kurogané sur le sentier du plaisir. Il se mit à tortiller sous le corps musclé du ninja, répondant à ses mouvements avides de sensations, et, peu à peu, ses maux s'engourdirent et la chaleur l'envahit. Le guerrier remarqua que le blondinet était prêt et cessa de se retenir pour laisser exploser sa passion dans les entrailles de son amant. Ce dernier cambra son dos puis fut prit de tremblements et répondit de la même façon, son fluide vital jaillissant dans l'air. Enfin, il s'écroula sur le matelas tandis qu'un dernier spasme parcourut Kurogané qui donna un violent coup de rein à Fye... qui n'eut pas le temps de pousser un cri de surprise... car un craquement accompagné d'une secousse le stoppa dans son élan...

***BONK***

Les pieds du vieux lit s'étaient brisés sous l'intensité de leurs ébats.

Le ninja se dépêcha de se retirer, et inquiet, il prit la tête de son amant dans ses mains ; il s'était cogné. Le magicien gémit avant de constater : « Le lit apprécie tes coups de reins moins que moi... »

Soulagé, le guerrier relâcha sa prise, se leva commença à enfiler ses vêtements. Devant l'expression incrédule qu'affichait le blondinet, il expliqua : « Si tu peux faire de l'humour c'est que tu ne vas pas mourir tout de suite... Donc j'en profite pour me rhabiller parce que je sens qu'avec le bruit qu'on a fait, les autres ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer !

- Argh, grogna Fye mécontent mais acceptant tout de même la fatalité. Passe moi mon caleçon alors... » Kurogané obéit et finit de reboutonner sa chemise. Le blondinet mit son sous-vêtement et lorsqu'il eut fini, son amant remonta les couvertures sur lui.

Un instant plus tard, comme l'avait prévu le ninja, Shaoran débarqua dans la chambre et demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Fye à cassé son lit, l'informa le guerrier.

- Je ne l'ai pas cassé ! Se vexa l'intéressé. C'est pas ma faute si cette antiquité tombe en miette !

- Je crois que c'est pas trop grave, fit Kurogané. On peut retourner nous coucher, Fye n'aura qu'à changer de chambre... »

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la tête de Sakura apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Timidement, elle entra dans la pièce, Mokona dans les bras, et prit la parole : « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ?

- Le lit de Fye-san s'est cassé, expliqua le garçon.

- Oh ? Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je survivrai... » la rassura le magicien juste avant qu'un autre craquement se fit entendre. Une planche du plafond venait de céder pour tomber à l'endroit où le blondinet était encore couché.

Ce n'est que grâce à ses réflexes de ninja que Kurogané prit le corps de son amant dans ses bras avant que le morceau de bois n'entre en collision avec lui.

Tandis que le magicien s'accrochait au cou du guerrier comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée, Mokona s'exclama : « Kyaaaah ! Kuro-pon a sauvé la vie de Fye ! Kuro-papa est un héros !

- Bravo Kurogané-san, dit Shaoran admiratif. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé à Fye-san...

- Vous êtes blessé ? S'enquit la princesse qui s'inquiétait de l'état étrange du magicien. »

Étant encore sous le choc de l'accident, le blondinet regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux avant de lui répondre d'un ton distrait: « Non, ça va... ». Sakura sourit, soulagée, puis se mit à rougir, embarrassée de voir son compagnon si peu vêtu.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Fye se détacha de son amant et, sa colère prenant le dessus sur le choc, il s'énerva : « Cette ville veut ma mort ! Pourquoi tout tombe toujours sur moi ? J'en ai marre ! C'est décidé ! J'me barre ! Mokona, puisque nous avons récupéré la plume, que tout le monde est présent et réveillé, tu peux nous conduire dans une autre dimension, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Mokona peut faire ça, confirma la bestiole.

- Alors allons-y sans plus attendre ! Je ne tiens pas à mourir, s'exclama le magicien.

- Heu... le stoppa le ninja. Tu devrais peut-être quand même penser à t'habiller avant de vouloir partir, tu crois pas ? »

Le blondinet jeta un regard sur son corps dénudé, puis observa les autres occupants de la chambre, et voyant les joues rouges de la princesse, il rougit à son tour. Sans dire un mot, le guerrier avait ramassé les vêtements de son amant et les lui tendit. Fye les lui prit des mains et se dépêcha de les enfiler, manquant de peu de perdre l'équilibre et tomber par terre...

Lorsqu'il eut fini, la boule de poils demanda : « Vous êtes tous prêts ? On peut y aller ? » Comme personne ne protestait, il claironna : « C'eeeeeeeeeeeest partit ! ». Puis, il commença son étrange incantation et le cercle composé de symboles bizarres apparut.

Sakura sauta la première, et fut rapidement suivie par Shaoran ; Kurogané laissa passer Fye devant lui. Dans le couloir interdimensionnel, les adolescents flottaient main dans la main inconscients de ce qui les entouraient ; et, attendrit par cette scène, le magicien attrapa la main du guerrier. Étonné, ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux, et en réponse, son amant lui fit un sourire remplis de tendresse qui valait tous les mots d'amour du monde... Le guerrier lui renvoya son sourire et serra sa fine main blanche dans la sienne. Ensemble, les deux amoureux dérivèrent vers un nouveau monde et une nouvelle aventure...

***FIN***

_nda_**: **C'est la fin, mais il y a encore un épilogue/ une séquelle à cette histoire. En revanche l'épilogue est un spoiler donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu jusqu'au chapitre 173 il sera déconseillé de le lire.

S'il vous plais, donnez votre avis sur ma fic, sinon je risque de ne pas être très motivée à publier la dernière partie...


	15. Epilogue

**Titre : La ville fantôme**

**Auteur : Sita-chan.**

**Inspiration : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle chaptire 173**

**Couple : Kurofay **

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Kurogane et Fye appartiennent à ... Mokona. Lui-même appartient à Clamp...**

**Merci pour les reviews ^^ **

**Note de l'auteur : ça y est ! C'est la fin ! **

**Snif, c'est tristeuh... **

**Je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle Kurofay avec une amie en ce moment, mais elle est loin d'être terminée. Nous la publierons probablement quand elle le sera.**

**En attendant, je suis en train de publier une histoire sur un blog, ce n'est pas une fanfiction, mais une fiction tout court. Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai laissé un lien sur mon profile de Ffnet alors venez la lire et la commenter.**

**Epilogue**

**ATTENTION SPOILER !!!**

**SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLES JUSQU'AU CHAPITRE 173, NE LISEZ PAS CE QUI VA SUIVRE !**

**En effet cet épilogue (ou on pourrait peut-être l'appeler séquelle) commence à la fin du chapitre 173 et continue l'histoire comme j'aurai voulu que Clamp la continue (mais évidemment elles ont fait quelque chose de radicalement différent lol). Le texte ci-dessous conclu aussi les événements de la Ville Fantôme (c'est pour ça que c'est un épilogue).**

**Bref, bonne lecture**

Kurogané n'y croyait pas. Shaoran était parti. Aspiré par la plume, il était allé rejoindre Sakura...

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir tout compris... il se passait tellement de choses étranges ces temps-ci... D'abord, un autre Shaoran apparaît, son clone devient fou et vole l'œil de Fye. Celui-ci est condamné à mourir et le seul moyen de le sauver est de le transformer en vampire. Kurogané le sauve évidemment... et Fye lui fait la tête... puis une malédiction pousse Fye à poignarder Sakura. Tandis que l'âme de la jeune fille s'est envolé pour nul ne sait où, son corps est allé à Cèles et tous les trois sont parti pour le récupérer. Là bas, ils ont été confrontés aux pénibles souvenirs de leur ami mage ; ils se sont battus et il avait fini par tuer Ashura-ô. Pour s'échapper de Cèles, Kurogané a du sacrifier son bras, mais de retours dans son pays d'origine Yuko lui a procuré un bras mécanique en échange de la magie de Fye...

Vraiment n'importe quoi ... mais au moins une chose de bien s'est produite... Fye a fini par accepter son passé et ils étaient redevenus amis.

Il avait cru entendre son cœur se briser lorsque Fye l'avait appelé par son vrai nom, même s'il l'avait mérité ; il l'avait « trahi ». Mais il n'avait aucun regret même si son motif n'était pas complètement égoïste. Même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans le blondinet; il l'avait fait principalement dans l'intérêt du magicien. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir comme ça ; pas dans le désespoir... Dans une vie, le bonheur doit être équivalent au malheur ; mais Fye n'avait connu que des jours sombres ; alors il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir... pas à ce moment là.

Maintenant, Fye avait une nouvelle chance de trouver le bonheur. Probablement pas avec lui, mais qu'importe, tant qu'il est heureux...

Kurogané se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, il était toujours planté au même endroit à regarder là où le garçon avait disparu. Il ne bougea pourtant pas, il attendait... attendait quoi ? Il n'en savait rien, il attendait juste...

Fye observait la scène d'un œil incrédule. D'abord Sakura et maintenant Shaoran les abandonnait lui aussi ?! Cela voulait dire qu'ils ne restaient plus que Mokona, Kurogané et lui ? Il eut un pincement au cœur, il les aimait bien ces enfants, il ne voulait pas voir leur petite compagnie se dissoudre ainsi. Heureusement le ninja était encore là. Il devait bien l'avouer, sans lui, il ne ferait pas grand chose ...

Son regard se posa dans le dos du grand guerrier. Il était intrigué par ce bras artificiel. Il était bien fait, on ne voyait pas la différence entre le vrai et le faux sous la soie noire de son kimono... Il avait l'impression de voir son dos pour la première fois. Il l'avait vu de plus près pourtant, il l'avait vu dénudé, et il l'avait touché de ses propres mains, de ses lèvres. Pourtant, à cet instant, le vent soufflant sur l'étoffe ébène comme pour caresser le corps du guerrier ; il lui semblait que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, lui était totalement étranger. Totalement fascinant. Vraiment attirant...

Fye avait complètement perdu le contrôle de ses pensées, le garçon, la prêtresse à côté de lui, le monde qui l'entourait, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux mis à part lui. Lui qui se tenait droit, les muscles raidis par la tension, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il le voulait. Immédiatement. Il voulait goûter son corps ; toucher sa peau ; ressentir sa chaleur ; entendre ses gémissements. Il voulait le prendre une nouvelle fois, encore une fois, comme si s'était la première fois, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il pouvait se l'avouer, ça lui avait manqué. Il avait beau être en colère, il voulait quand même de lui, mais il avait renié ses désirs. Au point qu'il se demandait à présent si tout ça n'avait pas été un rêve ; son imagination ; ses fantasmes pervers... Mais il n'y avait plus de raisons de s'abstenir maintenant, ou bien ?

Il ne réfléchit pas. Tout son être aspirait à passer un moment d'intimité avec le ninja. Un moment ou toute l'éternité...

Silencieusement et avec grâce il avança jusqu'à être positionné tout juste derrière Kurogané. Il posa sa fine main aux longs doigts blanc sur l'épaule du guerrier. Celui-ci ne tressauta pas ; comme s'il s'attendait à sa présence et à son geste. En revanche, le magicien senti qu'il se détendait un peu sous son contacte. Fye approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour y chuchoter : « J'ai faim ».

Sans un mot, Kurogané se retourna. Le magicien le pris par le bras et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Le ninja se laissa faire, toujours silencieux.

Une fois dans la pièce, Fye lâcha le poignet du guerrier pour aller refermer la porte. Pendant ce temps, Kurogané saisit un poignard qui ornait la commode et sorti la lame de son fourreau. Le magicien réapparu devant lui et stoppa son geste. Ses longs dois froids glissèrent le long de sa peau et des mécanismes de sa main artificielle pour reprendre le poignard et le remettre dans son étuis. Reposant l'objet là où le ninja l'avait pris, il lui confia : « Je n'ai pas faim de ça... ».

Le blondinet plongea son œil unique dans les yeux écarlates du guerrier, puis, il approcha son visage du sien et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser avant de le prendre par les épaules et de le pousser vers le lit.

Kurogané avait l'air un peu surpris, mais se laissait faire. Il était à présent assis sur le lit ; Fye grimpa sur lui, l'embrassant avidement tandis que de ses mains il s'attelait à défaire le kimono du ninja. Celui-ci restait immobile, mais il répondait aux baiser du magicien. Le contacte de leurs deux langues était électrisant. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressentit cela auparavant. Sa présence, son odeur, sa chaleur, toutes ces sensations lui donnaient l'impression de s'évaporer hors de son corps. Était-ce le manque, le fait qu'il soit un vampire ou autre chose qui lui donnait cette impression de liberté ? Il ne savait pas vraiment ; et de toute façon, il n'avait aucune intention d'y réfléchir ; il préférait savourer le plaisir.

Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin débarrassé du vêtement, il le poussa une fois encore, de sorte qu'il soit allongé sur le matelas. Il embrassa les lèvres satinées du guerrier un moment puis sa bouche se dirigea vers son cou. C'était amusant ; bien que Kurogané avait les yeux fermés et restait totalement immobile, Fye pouvait sentir son pouls battre à toute allure lorsque sa langue caressait sa carotide. Il descendit encore, goûtant la peau de son torse ; la sueur qui commençait à y perler, écoutant les battements de son cœur qui faisaient échos aux siens.

Ses doigts blancs jouaient dans les cheveux du ninja, lui massant la tête s'émerveillant de la douceur des mèches noires. Sa bouche elle, continuait son inspection avide du torse du guerrier. Il s'amusa à lécher et mordiller l'un de ses tétons, ce qui lui valut d'entendre un gémissement s'échapper de la bouche de Kurogané. Est-ce que le son de sa voix avait toujours été aussi sexy ? Il alla jouer avec l'autre téton un moment, avant de continuer sa progression vers le bas. Sa peau dorée était si soyeuse ; il sentait les épices, c'était enivrant, il en perdait la tête...

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du nombril, il se releva ; et se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Il se rendit compte que son membre était en érection. Il avait fait si peu attention à son propre corps qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué... Il se repencha sur le ninja et lui ôta le bout de tissus qui lui servait de sous vêtement. Lui aussi était complètement raide... Il se sentait bizarrement attendri et déposa quelques baisers sur l'objet qui lui faisait face, mais l'abandonna rapidement pour soulever les jambes du guerrier. Il les écarta et passa sa tête entre pour aller lécher la petite zone rose qui s'y trouvait. Bizarrement, cet endroit le fascinait ; _c'était la porte d'entré de Kurogané..._ Cette pensée l'amusait, et le magicien laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

« Arrête de rire, protesta le ninja, je tiens plus, viens en moi, ou c'est moi qui vais te prendre ! »

Ah ça non ! Il n'en était pas question. C'était lui le maître du jeu. C'était bien plus excitant de posséder son corps à lui, le grand et fort guerrier ; le dominer pour une fois, le pénétrer pour se fondre en lui...

Il obéit donc et remonta pour embrasser sa bouche tandis que son doigt se glissa là où sa langue jouait un instant auparavant. C'était si chaud à l'intérieur, une drôle de sensation...

Kurogané poussa un grognement et reprit d'une voix plaintive : « Mets-le ! ». Fye retira donc son doigt pour faire place à son pénis et commença à donner de légers coups de reins. Ses lèvres avaient abandonnée la bouche du ninja et il donna un coup de langue le long de son cou avant d'embrasser l'épaule du guerrier entre l'endroit où commençait son bras artificiel et la base de sa nuque. C'était si bon, Kurogané était si bon ; il ne pouvait plus résister et enfonça ses crocs dans la sa chair. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, il voulait simplement savourer le goût cuivré de son sang. D'une certaine façon c'était autant érotique que l'acte d'amour en lui même. Le sang de Kurogané pénétrait en lui, insufflant la vie tout comme l'acte d'amour était censé le faire. C'était grisant, rien qu'une ou deux lapées lui suffisaient pour atteindre le septième ciel.

Sous lui, le ninja émit un grognement lorsqu'il sentit les dents du blondinet s'enfoncer en lui, au stade où il en était, il ne ressentait plus la douleur, mais un bouillonnement dans tout son être. Il lui semblait avoir conscience de chaque cellule de son corps mais en être déconnecté en même temps. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus été ensemble comme ça. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de moment de quiétude pour oublier tous leurs soucis. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il en avait eu envie... C'était pour ça que c'était si bon ? C'était pour ça qu'il avait l'impression de se liquéfier ? Mais n'y avait-il pas quelque chose de différent ? _Fye, Fye était différent..._

Sur cette pensée, il se sentit implosé. Son esprit cessa de fonctionner une fraction de seconde tandis qu'une vague de plaisir le submergea...

_Encore..._

Épuisé, Fye s'écroula sur le torse de Kurogané sans même se retirer. Il mit quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits, et la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était le membre durci de son amant contre son ventre pâle. Ça ne lui avait pas suffit... tant mieux, lui aussi en voulait encore... Le magicien ce redressa sur ses bras et attrapa les mains du ninja pour les serrer dans les siennes. Le froid du métal contrastait étrangement avec la chaleur de sa vraie chair ; mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il recommença à donner des coups de reins tout en plongeant son œil unique dans les iris du guerrier. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et détourna la tête sous le regard du blondinet. Il lui donna alors un coup de rein plus violent que les autres, plus douloureux aussi, et Kurogané lâcha un jappement surpris tout en rouvrant les yeux. Sur on visage se peignit l'incompréhension, _pourquoi Fay avait l'air si en colère ?_ Celui-ci gronda d'une voix sourde : « Oui, c'est ça, regarde moi, je veux voir ton visage cette fois-ci ; et je veux que tu voies le mien. »

Sans mot dire, le ninja obéit, et constata que les traits de son amant s'apaisèrent jusqu'à avoir une expression attendrie. Le mage reprit ses vas et viens, délicatement, cherchant le point faible du guerrier, celui qui le faisait gémir, celui qui le faisait bouillir de l'intérieur, celui qui le faisait jouir. En même temps, son œil qui n'était même plus bleu restait fixé à ceux de Kurogané ; il était aspiré par eux. Il était hypnotisé, il avait l'impression que son âme se noyait dans une mer de sang, mais non pas le sang de la mort, c'était le sang de la vie qui coulait dans les iris du ninja.

Le blondinet s'était perdu dans un monde de sensations, douceur et chaleur se propageait dans tout son corps, un goût salé recouvrait sa langue, un parfum d'épices le rendait fou ; il ne voyait plus que du rouge et n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement résonner dans ses oreilles. Une mer de sang. Une voix perça la bulle où ses sensations l'avaient enfermé ; d'une voix douce, mais insistante, on l'appelait : « Fye, Fye ! ». Il revint à lui et vit le visage de Kurogané rougit par le plaisir et il arborait une expression des plus érotiques ; il était à sa limite. Un frisson le parcouru, et le magicien se rendit compte qu'il l'était également. Le ninja le remarqua et reprit : « Fye, ensemble. D'accord ? ». Il ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête.

Quelques coups de reins plus tard, et ils s'abandonnèrent à l'orgasme qui les avaient envahi. Le blondinet cambra le dos sous l'effet des vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissaient, mais garda son oeil fixé sur le guerrier qui serrait les dents pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. À cet instant, le visage de Kuruogané était à la fois la chose la plus obscène, la plus sexy et la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais pu contempler. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, pas quand il ressemblait à ça... il lui en fallait encore... plus, bien plus...

Fye reprenait doucement conscience ; après leurs ébats, ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sa tête blonde reposait encore sur le torse du ninja, et il sentait son cœur battre sous sa joue. Aucun d'eux n'avait bougés, mais le mage sentait que Kurogané s'était lui aussi réveillé. Dehors, le soleil était en train de se lever et une lumière rouge baignait la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blondinet rompit le silence : « J'espère que les enfants vont bien...

- Moi aussi, avoua le guerrier.

- Si seulement nous pouvions faire quelque chose pour eux... soupira Fye.

- Je crois que la seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est d'avoir foi en eux. Ce sont de braves gamins, ils sauront se débrouiller tu crois pas ? »

Le magicien ne répondit pas vraiment, mais ses lèvres formèrent un sourire et un son indéfini sorti de sa gorge. Pendant un instant, les deux amants restèrent l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire, n'écoutant que le chant des oiseaux. Le blondinet reprit finalement : « Je n'ai jamais osé me l'avouer avant, pourtant, depuis toujours... ». Il s'interrompit et eut un rire nerveux avant de continuer : « Chaque jour qui passe, j'ai l'impression que j'ai de moins en moins besoin de toi... mais en même temps, je crois que jour après jour, je t'aime de plus en plus... ». Fye avait prononcé ces mots le plus rapidement possible, tant il était gêné, et sous sa joue, il sentit le cœur de Kurogané manquer un battement, et sa respiration se bloquer dans ses poumons. Il remonta la tête pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du ninja avant de murmurer à son oreille : « Je t'aime Kurogané, je t'ai toujours aimé...

- Je sais, avoua le guerrier, mais ça fait bizarre de te l'entendre dire. » Et ça faisait bizarre de l'entendre prononcer son nom de cette façon. Autant précédemment ça sonnait faux et ça lui transperçait le cœur d'un pic de glace, autant cette fois-ci, son prénom résonnait d'amour et de chaleur...

De sa vraie main, il caressa les cheveux blonds de son amant avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front. « Moi aussi je t'aime ... Fye-chan. »

Le magicien bondit et plongea un regard outré dans les iris rouges du guerrier. « Fye-chan ?! Je vais te montrer que je suis pas une fille, tu vas voir !

- Merci bien, rit le ninja. Tu m'as montré ta virilité toute la nuit, j'apprécierai un petit répit pour le moment. » De ses deux mains, l'artificielle et l'autre, Kurogané attrapa les fesses de son amant qui était déjà à califourchon sur lui, mais ne bougea pas plus que cela. Ses yeux rouges, remplis de tendresse, se plongèrent dans l'œil doré du blondinet. « Je t'aime Fye, je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerai toujours... »

FIN


End file.
